


The Dark Prince

by ceciliasheplin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Curses, Death of a mentor, Demons, Description of wounds, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mention of pregnancy but not for the main couple, Minor Character Death, Rey is a Jedi Monk, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Shy Virgins, Slow Burn, Smut, Softboi Ben, The Force is strong, The wolves ship it, Winter, battles, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin
Summary: Supernatural element: CursesIn a fantasy land, Rey, a Jedi Monk, travels across the land in the winter to end the war the First Order has been waging. There, she finds their great power being challenged by a small but brave group of dissidents, the Resistance, and also by something else. A demon who haunts the woods nearby and attacks those who dare to cross the forest.





	1. The Monk

The wind was bitter as Rey made her way through the frozen landscape. Despite the relentless cold, it was undeniably beautiful. All of nature’s colours had long faded to black and white against the pale horizon. Old trees towered above her, ice decorating their leafless limbs like jewels. On the ground, a thick blanket of snow muffled her every step; the silence reigned undisturbed.

She had managed to earn enough coins working as a healer at the last town to buy a horse and a coat. She didn’t realize until venturing further north that the latter was not warm enough. She would get a better one next time.

The mare, however, was the loveliest animal she had ever seen. Her former owner was glad to get rid of her for a fraction of the price, claiming she was too wild, never broken. But when she saw the animal - a white mane and coat paired with liquid black eyes - she fell in love. Rey named her Beebee and realized with joy that her company made her journey feel a little less lonesome.

But today, nothing could keep her heart from lingering on dark thoughts. It was the anniversary. It had been one year since he was killed. One year, since she ran away from the temple, escaping with only her master’s staff in her hand and the clothes on her body. Like all those who grieve, the memory of her master haunted her. She could see him in every tree, every bird, every mountain.

\---

_ “The Force is strong with you, little one. It will do you no good fighting those boys everyday. You must learn to win by other means,” he had told her with kind eyes when she first met him, when she was a small orphan child forced to scavenge for food in the streets. She was wrestling with some boys, despite her diminutive size. He'd had to break up the fight - for the boys’ sake. _

_ “They always tease me. They say I can never be a Jedi because I’m a girl!” she whined once the boys were gone, wiping the tears and dirt from her face. _

_ “Well, unfortunately, they are right. The Jedi have very strict rules about it. They say it’s a great sin to teach a woman about our secrets, that you could never understand,” he said, making her glare at him in sheer anger and disappointment. “But, fortunately for you, I don’t really care much about the rules anymore…” he chuckled, his sharp blue eyes sparkling. _

_ \--- _

She smiled softly, remembering the joy she felt when he began to teach her in secret, doing his best to hide these lessons from the other monks. After their first encounter, she would show up at his house, unsure at first, but her curiosity got the best of her. And he would always welcome her. He ended up taking her in after realizing she was homeless and alone. He raised her; always making sure she was safe, clothed, and well fed, in addition to the lessons. She grew up strong and loved. Her intellect and skills always valued in his nurturing presence.

Now there was an emptiness in her heart where her master used to be. So far-reaching and devastating, she found it hard to breathe if she thought about it too much. All that was left were the painful shards of his fatherly love and the memory of his teachings.

She had to keep going. He had given her a mission and she was going to fulfil it, no matter what.

After many weeks of travel, she passed by several different villages and cities. The southern ones were large, with commercial outposts and markets; others harboured castles and temples like her former home. Further north, she encountered smaller ones, home of farmers and hunters. But one thing they all had in common was the war.

Evidence of the devastation the First Order had wrought upon the land could be seen everywhere and stories of their cruel acts lived up to their reputation. She shivered from the myriad of accounts, which fuelled her nightmares throughout the restless nights.

A long, mournful howl broke through her train of thought, leaving echoes in the air. Her eyes scanned the horizon, straining to identify it before it could get too close. She figured that her mare wouldn’t like it if it did.

Then she spotted it, her sharp eyes being the only ones that could find a white wolf against a snow-covered hill. She could feel its intense gaze even from afar. It was rare that wolves attacked humans, but she wasn’t going to take a chance by risking a closer look.

The white wolf wasn’t alone. Right behind it appeared another, dark as a raven’s wing. She marvelled and reached towards them in the Force but was interrupted before she could greet them.

The disturbance was a sharp crack followed by shouts from someone, somewhere near. Spurring her mare on, she let her ears guide her to where the noise was coming from. When she reached a clearing, she gasped at the sight of a man splashing inside a hole in the frozen lake. She raced towards him, knowing he would surely die without help.

“Hey! Hold on, I’ll help you!” She shouted.

Relief came across his face, his body already too weakened to respond.

Approaching the shore, she quickly dismounted and tied one end of her rope to the saddle and the other to her staff. Crouching closer to the edge of the lake, she slid the staff over to him. He grabbed it and once he had a firm hold, she urged Beebee forward, dragging him out and across the ice. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, propping his form against a boulder. 

His mumbled reply was unintelligible through chattering teeth; she helped him out of his coat before covering him with her own.

“Stay very still,” she said, hovering her hands over the man’s chest and closing her eyes. Warmth radiated from her, passing through his sodden clothes. The effect was immediate as his muscles slowly unclenched and his speech came back to him. “H-how… how d-did you d-do that?” he stuttered, wide-eyed.

She opened her mouth to speak but had no time to answer as they heard shouts approaching.

“There he is!”

“What happened?”

“Did he fall in the lake?”

“Kriffing idiot!”

The strangers crowded around them but were focused on the man beside her, giving her the opportunity to assess their clothes and weapons and guessed they must be soldiers. She stood carefully, resting a hand on her staff, just in case.

“Really? The lake?”

“Next time you decide to go for a swim, let us know beforehand so we don’t waste our time looking for you!”

“Hey! Watch how you t-talk to your c-captain…” he scolded them, sliding his gaze over to his recent saviour.

It was only then that they all stopped to look at her. Gesturing to the soldiers to help him up, he stood up level with her.

“Thank you for what you did,” he said, holding his still shivering hand out. Her hand left her staff and shook his, cautiously. “If you hadn’t been there, these fools would have been without a captain. And Force knows, nobody would win that way!” he grinned, fending off affectionate punches from his soldiers. “I’m Poe, Poe Dameron. And these are my friends: Snap, Kun, Pava and L’ampar.” Each one bowed slightly. “What do people call you?”

“I’m Rey.”

“Well, Rey, I owe you my life. You have to let me do something for you. Can I offer you dinner?”

“Hmm, I could eat a whole pig,” said Pava, rubbing her belly.

“Well, that’s exactly what I was trying to do! Trying to catch that kriffing wild boar to feed your ungrateful mouths,” Poe jested in return. “Don’t mind them, Rey… So, what do you say?”

Rey had held back, feeling a little intimidated by that kind of interaction. She thought she’d refuse, but the rumbling in her belly betrayed her hunger.

“I would love to,” she grinned.

***

On the way to their camp, she learned they called themselves the Resistance and Poe was their leader in their campaign against the First Order. She finally had more than hearsay about their leader, the cruel General Hux. He was an officer that had quickly risen to power by displaying great skill in warfare. Poe’s group was formed by those who had rebelled against the general after their homes were destroyed.

Poe gave her a tour of the camp. It was no more than modest wooden structures and tents inside a palisade. The ground beneath her feet was either slippery, compacted snow, or icy mud. She saw soldiers who sat familiarly in groups, working together on many different errands.

“Poe says you’re a Jedi,” a voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around to find Pava’s face regarding her, and couldn’t tell if her tone was friendly or not.

“I am,” Rey replied.

“How is that possible?” Pava inquired evenly. “You’re a woman.”

“My master was a bit of a rebel,” Rey said, using the firm tone she always had to when she explained it to people.

The soldier had weary eyes, but a sort of nostalgia registered in her face. “They were my heroes, growing up. I used to believe they would keep the land safe from war,” Pava mused, resuming their stroll towards a group of soldiers who were eating by a fire. “I was wrong, of course. They had never been there for us. And they weren’t there when Hux came.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey offered weakly, not daring to ask what exactly the soldier had lost. Pava only held Rey’s gaze and didn’t reply.

Poe caught up with them and placed a hand on Pava’s shoulder, squeezing it tight. “We’re doing everything we can to make sure that never happens again.” He said to both of them.

Pava patted Poe’s hand on her shoulder and her lips curled up into a faint smile. “I’m one of the lucky ones. I survived. And now I have friends again.”

“You bet, Jess,” Poe added, indicating to his friend and his guest where to sit.

\---

_ “War is one of the vilest affairs humans can engage in,” her master told her. Little Rey was listening closely, munching on her second breakfast. “The Jedi are peacekeepers who dedicate their lives to opposing the forces of evil, whatever form it may take.” _

_ “Master Luke, why do people do that?” _

_ “Well, don’t you feel angry sometimes?” _

_ “Yeah…” _

_ “Didn't you want to hurt those boys?” _

_ “But they tease me…” she whined, slamming her fists on her legs. _

_ “But what did I tell you?” he asked, his kind eyes patiently watching her. _

_ “A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack. We must find ways to fight without fur-... fru-... fur-the-ring violence,” Rey repeated, struggling with the unfamiliar words from his lessons. _

_ Luke chuckled affectionately. “Exactly! Conflict happens when people don’t know how to deal with their anger in any other way, so they turn to violence. But you know better, don’t you, little one?” _

\---

“Where can I find the First Order?” she asked after they had finished their meager meal.

“Starkiller City, a few hours on horseback if you take the western road. You can’t miss it, their main headquarters are right in the city’s center.” Poe paused for a moment. “You’re not thinking of going there, are you?”

“If that’s where the war is coming from then that’s where I must go,” she answered, straightening her back.

“Well, that’s a pity! I was hoping you might stay. We could use any help we can get to fight them.”

“I’m not going to fight them.”

“Oh…” His brows furrowed.

“I’m going to talk to Hux. Tell him to end the war.”

Poe let out a brief snort but his laughter faded when he saw Rey’s firm expression. “Oh kriff, you’re serious.”

“Of course. The land hasn’t forgotten the Jedi. He’ll listen. I know he will.”

Poe was looking at her as if she had suddenly grown three heads. “Rey, the man is a tyrant. There’s no way he’ll listen.” Poe kept his tone even, patiently trying to reason with her.

“I must try,” she nodded firmly, more for herself than for him.

“Well, I don’t know much about your Order but, kriff, who knows… I just hope you don’t get yourself killed, that’s all. If you ever need anything, you will always be welcome here. Like I said, I owe you my life,” Poe offered, with a large smile. 

“Thank you, captain.”

“Please, just call me Poe. I’m not really a captain, you know,” Poe said, his bright smile falling into a smirk.

“Oi! Did you hear what I just heard? Poe says he is not really a captain!” L’ampar shouted across the fire.

“Well, the rank is mine now, obviously,” said Pava.

“I’m sorry, Jess, but we all know who's the second in command here,” Snap replied without missing a beat, his voice a parody of formality.

“Oh, shut it!” Poe laughed, throwing an apple at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe they let me into the Anthology... I am not worthy!!!!! lol
> 
> I'm not kidding, tho...
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!
> 
> You may find me on Twitter [@ceciliasheplin](https://twitter.com/ceciliasheplin) if you want to say hi.
> 
> Thank you to [reylotrash711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711) for the moodboard!


	2. The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to Starkiller City and makes new enemies and friends.

Rey rode Beebee down the western road towards Starkiller City. Poe had sent her off with good wishes and a bag full of food he insisted she take. Thanking him as best as she could, she smiled as she said goodbye to him and his friends.

Halfway through her journey, she noticed something odd on the roadside. While the snow had partially hidden it, her acute senses allowed her to spot pieces of burnt wood that didn’t belong. They weren’t from a fire, she knew, and they seemed to come from battle, but she didn’t think much of it. The country was at war, after all.

Rounding the last bend, Starkiller City appeared on the horizon. An imposing stone wall, studded with several gates, narrowing the flow of people passing through. Banners with a strange coat of arms were caught in the breeze, the same symbol decorating the uniforms of the many soldiers that seemed to be keeping a close watch on everything.

Around the city, the forest had been almost completely destroyed; trees gone and the neighbouring small stream of polluted water. It broke her heart to see nature mistreated so badly. What kind of fool would destroy their own sources of survival to wage war?

\---

_ Rey anxiously paced around their house in circles. Luke had gone to the council’s meeting and it was getting late. She hoped for good news, but the feeling in her gut told her otherwise. _

_ A noise came from the door. When Luke entered the room their eyes met and she knew it. _

_ He hung his staff on the wall and sat down, sighing heavily. _

_ Rey kneeled beside him and held his hand. _

_ “The Jedi have sided with the First Order.” He said slowly. “It is Master Snoke’s will.” _

_ Rey let out a ragged breath. She could see the disappointment and conflict play out on his face, until his gaze fell to the ground. _

_ “It is done then. We are becoming the very thing we swore to oppose. All this time I’ve been trying to find a way to undo the damage, but it’s been futile.” _

_ “We can still find a way. Together...” Despite her concern, she offered a bright smile that always seemed to chase away Luke’s gloomy moods. _

_ “Rey, I didn’t want you to carry this burden, it’s always been mine. I chose it, you didn’t. It’s not fair to you.” _

_ “Yes I did, master. I chose to become a Jedi monk, just as much as you. Whatever test you have for me, I’m ready.” Her voice was firm when she spoke. _

_ He closed his eyes, his wrinkles deepening. _

_ “I’m scared, Rey. I’m scared of what could happen if they find out about you… what they could do to you.” _

_ “They won’t find out. We've kept it a secret for so long.” _

_ “Before, all we would get would be a reprimand. But now,” he paused, letting the silence speak for itself. “If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. _

_ His words made her stomach clench. She had never really considered what could happen if she were discovered. _

_ He gently held both of her hands. “Rey, are you willing to do it, even though the Order is failing? Are you willing to carry on our legacy?” _

_ “Yes, master. I am.” _

_ He looked at her with woeful eyes. “Don’t be like me, little one. Be compassionate, show them the light.” _

_ Her brows drew into a frown. “But you are compassionate, master…” _

\---

A blurry impression of the First Order’s symbol rushed past her, forcing other travellers on the road to make way for a convoy. It seemed that the military carriages were heading for their main quarters.

The city thrummed with activity from trade; shoppers running between shops and stalls. There were street vendors offering all sorts of foods, many of which she had never seen before. The houses and buildings were beautiful structures of stone surrounded by impeccably paved streets. People with elegant clothes passed by, some even followed by servants.

She approached a storefront and gazed at the expensive armour on display. It seemed to skillfully crafted out of the finest metal. Looking further into the store, there were rows after rows of weapons just as elegant.

She would have been fascinated by this city if she didn’t know where the source of all its wealth came from.

Night had fallen by the time she finally spotted two tall black doors and inferred that they must be the ones she was looking for. She tied Beebee securely in a nearby alley and strode towards the gate. Rey planted herself in front of the guards and spoke firmly. “I would like an audience with General Hux.”

The guards scoffed in place of a response.

“I would like an audience --”

“We heard you the first time, girl. Kriff off!”

“Tell him that Rey, the Jedi, is here and would like to speak to him.”

“A female Jedi? That’s a first.”

“Girl, go, before we lose our patience.”

“I will not.”

One guard sighed and pointed his spear at her, which she snatched from his hand with a swift movement. The first guard stood, stunned, whilst the other tried the same action and was promptly disarmed as well.

“Please,” she added politely, twirling a spear in each hand.

Glaring at her, the second guard lunged but she danced away from every one of his blows, a final step away leading him to overbalance and fall on his face. A whistle summoned more guards who moved to surround her. Her face remained calm as she collected herself in preparation for the impending fight. The first guard made his move, but before he could take his second step, a sharp voice cut through the air. “Stop!”

The guards halted immediately and kneeled in submission. She lifted her gaze to a pale man with bright red hair and cold eyes, astride a handsome battle horse. Behind him, a cohort of officers stood to attention, controlled aggression rolling off them in waves. He matched the physical description of General Hux and the reaction of the guards confirmed it.

“It is not every day that any of my guards are bested by a girl. I’m quite impressed,” he sneered.

“Woman,” she corrected.

Hux ignored her comment and continued. “Who are you?”

“My name is Rey. I’m a monk of the Jedi Order. I would like an audience.”

The look Hux gave her was inscrutable. He could have been gazing at a bug he was about to crush or a puzzle he wanted to solve. A tall blonde woman who stood closest to Hux spoke first. “The gall! The general does not waste time --”

“The general will decide with whom and on what he will waste his time, Phasma,” Hux interrupted, making his captain bow in deference. He turned to address Rey. “Very well, follow me.” Some of his officers couldn’t stop themselves looking his way in fearful surprise but all followed him inside the main quarters. In front of the command room, Hux dismounted and a trooper quickly took his horse and the doors opened.

Phasma stopped in front of Rey, blocking her path. “I cannot allow you before the general armed, Jedi.” Rey begrudgingly placed her staff in Phasma’s outstretched hand and made note of the soldier it was passed to.

The room was deep and high, entirely clad in black, polished stone. Two rows of tightly spaced square columns lined both sides of the aisle to a red throne, the only other source of colour in the room, which was flanked by formal guards, holding their military posture so solidily they seemed like statues.

Hux marched down the aisle and perched upon the red throne while his officers filed into place. Rey stood impassively in front of him, handling the way she was being scrutinized and glared at with grace.

“So, a Jedi monk. I didn’t know they were still around, let alone that they were taking women now,” Hux sneered, a challenge hidden in his tone.

“I am a Jedi, nonetheless. I was apprentice to Luke Skywalker.”

A brief flash of recognition registered on his face. “Is that so? Luke Skywalker? I was sad to hear of his passing. I am sorry.”

“Thank you,” she accepted, but his reaction surprised her. She'd never expected anything but hostility from him; the same that his guards showed her.

“So tell me, Jedi, what is it that you want?” Hux asked, vaguely amused. 

“I demand that you stop your efforts and restore peace. War brings us nothing but devastation, both to our bodies and souls.”

His officers all laughed with scorn, but Hux did not. He grinned with self confidence all the while, staring Rey down.

“You fight very well, as the Jedi are known for,” he finally spoke, making his soldiers immediately go silent. “We could use a fighter like you. If you join us, you’ll be handsomely rewarded.”

\---

_ “No one willingly gives up power,” Luke lectured, holding a leaf in his hand. “Once a person reaches a position of power, they will do whatever it takes to keep it. Even if they are told they are behaving in a harmful way.” _

\---

“General, I am loyal to the Jedi code and will not stray--” Rey began.

“As far as I know, the Jedi Order has managed to end itself and is no longer the moral compass of the land. That wretched man Snoke didn’t even live long enough to honor our alliance,” Hux interrupted, his smirk gone as his cold features hardened even more. “So, it seems to me that you are floating in the void they left behind, in no position to demand anything.”

With a gesture of his hand, his officers surrounded her, drawing their weapons.

“And here I am, offering you a place in my army, one anyone would kill for. So, _ Jedi _, what is your answer?”

“General, I am a keeper of the peace--” 

“Pity…” Another wave of his hand and the officers attacked. She fended them off at first but was eventually immobilized. Phasma hit her in the gut, the pain making her senses falter. Rey was quickly manhandled out of the room and to the square outside. The guards forced her to kneel in front of the captain, who had her sword ready. With bloodlust in her eyes, she took her stance, ready to behead Rey.

Before she could swing her sword, a horn began to howl. That moment of distraction was enough for Rey to kick one officer in the shin and elbow the other, freeing herself. Quickly retrieving her staff, Rey dashed across the square, disappearing from sight, leaving behind Phasma fuming with anger before she, too, was forced to run to her post.

The headquarters came alive with action. It was chaos, so Rey’s presence went unnoticed by the busy soldiers. As she snuck easily through the open gates, she crossed paths with a First Order convoy. It was engulfed in flames, making its final run into the headquarters. The damaged carriage skidded across the courtyard, coming to a screeching halt in front of the command building. Right behind it, wounded soldiers fainted onto the ground.

“It was the monster again! The demon! Kylo Ren!” screamed one of the soldiers, almost delirious in his panic. “It killed almost half of us!”

“...the demon! Kylo Ren set fire to it! It’s all gone!” another shouted in horror.

“... General Hux will not be pleased…” she overheard as she crept into the shadows, towards the alleyway.

As soon as she felt safe, she stopped to catch her breath. Poe was right, she should have listened to him. Chiding herself for her own naivety, she made her way to her horse, the pain in her ribs reminding her of her failure.

She had to find another way.

She knew she had to get out of town, not counting on them to forget her for long, but she also doubted that she would be a priority at the moment. It seemed that they had more urgent problems to deal with.

A demon was attacking the First Order.

_ Kylo Ren. _

That name sent a shiver down her spine.

Taking Beebee, she rode away swiftly from the city, cutting through the startled villagers and busy soldiers.

As she headed for the forest, she spotted an isolated house by the dead river, on the outskirts of the city, and decided to have a look. Upon nearing, she noted that it was not a house but an inn, far enough from town to avoid detection, and the light of a hearth was coming through the window. It seemed to be a good option to avoid freezing to death and she still had some money.

Rey approached the inn and knocked.

She heard the yelling and laughter of female voices getting louder and subsequently the door flew open. The woman holding the door was shorter than Rey, with hooded brown eyes and a friendly, round face. She smiled brightly as she greeted Rey. “Hello! Welcome to our inn! Would you like a room? We have also warm soup and bread. And we have a small stable if you came on horseback. Are you--”

“Rose! Invite her in! It’s cold!” Another woman shouted from behind the counter. “Welcome! Please, come in.”

“Thank you,” Rey said quietly, stepping inside.

“I’m sorry, I’m not very good at… doing talking…” Rose mumbled, blushing a little and shutting the door behind her.

“I’m Paige Tico, this is my sister, Rose.” They both waved at the same time, in the same way.

“I’m Rey. Nice to meet you,” Rey said with a shy smile. “How long would this go my horse and I?” She asked, holding out a few coins.

They showed her the stable where she left Beebee. Back inside, Rey left her few belongings in her room and went back downstairs. The inn was small but very cosy, and Rey felt instantly at home with the Tico sisters, something she hadn't felt in a while.

The sisters apologized for the modest dinner, but to Rey, it was a feast: warm lentil soup with sourdough bread. They joined her at the table and began a spontaneous and easy conversation. She learned that they were witches and had been expelled from the city when Hux took over. 

“Why would Hux want to ban witches? It’s a common craft, nothing harmful about that,” Rey remarked.

“I know. We owned a shop like all the others but he said that he wanted to ‘purge’ his town of ‘our kind’. So, we had to leave,” Rose said.

“Leave?” Paige repeated scornfully. “The soldiers showed up at our store and destroyed everything after we refused to go. Then, they literally threw us out.”

Rey, too, had been forced to leave her home by cruel men, the memory all too fresh.

“What about the attack on the convoys? Do you know anything about that?” Rey asked, shifting the topic.

“Oh, you mean the monster?” Paige asked.

“Demon.” Rose corrected.

\---

_ “Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Any creature poisoned by anger can have its soul corrupted thus transforming into a demon. It becomes violent and blind, seeking only to destroy and kill. The creature can also spread the curse like a disease,” Luke read from a book, while Rey paid all the attention a curious teenager possibly could. _

_ “Demon!” Rey muttered, her eyes widening. _

_ “The curse can move from a dying creature into another. It is only a matter of time before the latter becomes a demon as well. The marks left in their skin are often what gives the presence of the curse away...” Luke’s voice suddenly broke off, making Rey look at him quizzically. _

_ “Can one break free of it?” Her question made Luke frown, his throat working. _

_ “Unfortunately, no. It is permanent. The only course of action is to kill the host...” Luke’s forcefully calm voice trailed off and his eyes became lost, staring at the pages without reading them. _

_ “Master?” she called softly, startling him as if he had been jolted out of a dream. _

_ “I’m sorry, Rey, I was… maybe we should skip this lesson for now.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ Luke didn’t answer, but she could feel regret and guilt rolling out of him in such a powerful torrent, he couldn’t disguise it even if she wasn’t attuned. _

_ “Don’t worry, little one. We’ll continue this some other time. You’ll never see a curse like this. The Jedi won’t let it happen,” Luke assured her, giving her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. _

\---

“Our mother always told us to keep our distance from those woods,” Paige said as her face changed. “But the demon attacks began only a few years ago. The First Order is at war with it. The convoys make it through sometimes, but other times…”

“At least something is successful in fighting that lunatic,” Rose remarked.

“I’m going into the forest tomorrow to investigate,” Rey decided, making the sisters gaze at her with incredulity.

“Well, alright, it’s your funeral…” Paige snorted, but paused, glancing at Rey’s figure. “Hmm, just checking, do you have another coat?”

Rey shrugged. “No, that’s it.” She pointed at the coat hanger.

The sisters exchanged a meaningful look.

“You’re not going to last long if you go out there in that coat of yours,” Rose pointed out.

“It’s alright. I’ll manage,” Rey replied, trying to convince herself that.

“Take this!” Paige said, running to the back. “At least you’ll live long enough to be killed by the demon,” she deadpanned, making Rey wonder if it was a joke or not. She came back holding a beautiful white woolen coat with a hood that looked far warmer than her own.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly accept it!” Rey muttered modestly, her eyes widening at the beautiful garment.

“Our mother imbued it with a spell against the cold. I’ll let you borrow it, how about that?”

Rey hesitated. The sisters had been so kind to her, and she almost wished they hadn’t because she wasn’t sure she would be able to reciprocate.

“Thank you. I’ll bring it back. I promise,” she finally accepted.

“You’re welcome!” said the sisters in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whines* I just want Luke to have raised Rey, okay?
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	3. The Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to investigate the woods and finds some furry new friends and someone else.

Wrapped in her new, and far warmer, coat, Rey watched another cold morning unfold its icy wings. The sky was blue and thankfully there was no wind, so her ride was pleasant. She rode along the road trying to find the place where the convoy had been attacked. With Paige’s coat on, she blended seamlessly into the snow-covered landscape on top of her white mare.

When she reached the shaded part of the road, there were remains of charred wood - surely from one of the carriages - and slight traces of dried blood on the ground. Apparently, the First Order had already been there to clean up.

Even for an experienced tracker, the trails left behind were hard to read. But not for her.

\---

_ “Breathe, just breathe. Now, reach out. Listen to the sounds around you. Smell the scent of nature. Feel the Force around you. All that you need to know is right there in front of you.” _

\---

Taking a deep breath to focus, she let her senses calm down, like Luke had taught her. That was when she spotted hidden footprints, tracing the path their owner made to attack the convoy. But most importantly, she saw them going back into the woods. Leading Beebee, she followed them.

It was odd that they had been purposely covered. A demon was an irrational being. Reflexively, she gripped her staff tighter in her hand as she nudged Beebee onward.

Reaching a clearing, she made sure to check the sun, so that she could find her way back. That’s when she noticed the footsteps changing direction in a strange manner. Peering more attentively, she spotted a patch of stirred snow on the ground. It was a bear trap, but its mechanism had been tampered with.

Focusing her attention back on the footprints, she followed them, going deeper into the woods.

Beebee neighed and reared violently, throwing Rey to the ground with a painful thud. The mare dashed away in fear, and didn’t come back even when Rey called after her.

Huffing and cursing, Rey patted herself down to remove the snow. Her movements slowed when her senses stirred again. Lifting her gaze, she saw it: the white wolf from before, the black one nowhere to be seen. Its grey eyes were looking at her intensely as it approached her.

Rey was scared but the wolf’s body language showed no signs of aggression. Reaching into the Force, she sensed nothing but calm. The animal was very close now, sniffing Rey’s scent and wagging its tail. Tentatively, she reached out her hand as the wolf approached her, curious. A rough tongue licked her fingers and she smiled, relieved. Rey crouched, and the wolf moved close enough to touch. It was a female.

“Hey, there… you can’t scare my horse away like that, you know.” The wolf made a soft whimper, its tail wagging furiously now. “Where is your mate, huh?” Rey contemplated the wolf, fascinated, softly brushing the animal’s beautiful fur.

As if to answer her, a sharp howl of pain cut through the air. They were both startled and the wolf darted towards the noise, soon disappearing into the forest while Rey raced after it in close pursuit. The sound was increasing in volume, and in agony, as she neared it.

When Rey got to where the noise was coming from, she halted in shock.

The white wolf was anxiously circling the black one, which was caught in a bear trap. But the most astonishing thing was the dark figure that was crouched near the whining animal, covered in a black heavy cape. Wide-eyed, Rey saw gloved hands working on the trap’s mechanism but not much else.

_ Kylo Ren. _

The Force stirred within her in a completely different way to what she was used to. As she approached further, she noticed that the demon was trying to free the wolf. As soon as it was released, the animal dashed away, limping as it joined the white one, vanishing into the woods. 

Shocked, Rey accidentally took a wrong step and made a sound, causing the creature to quickly unfold its towering, intimidating height. It was clad in black, wearing a black mask, one made to frighten, with silver streaks around the eyes and no mouth. It held a strange red sword in its hand, in a defensive stance.

A demon would have attacked her, and never would have freed the wolf. The Force was restless all around her, but when she reached out towards the demon she didn’t find pure evil as she expected.

That was no demon, or monster, or creature. It was most definitely a man.

Her shock lasted a few seconds until the stranger took a few steps back and suddenly rushed back into the woods, following the wolves.

“Hey! Wait!” she shouted. “Wait! Let me talk to you!”

She ran after him as fast as she could but soon lost him. Relying on her tracking skills again, she continued to follow his trail until she reached the entrance of a cave carved into the mountain. It was dark and menacing but there was nowhere else he could have gone. Before she could decide whether to continue after the man, she heard Beebee in the distance, probably lost and frightened - not to mention, annoyed - and Rey wasn’t about to abandon her like that.

***

By the time she finally found Beebee - and it took her a long time to get to the startled mare - it was already dark and she headed back to the inn. As she approached the house, she noticed another horse tied inside the stable.

Upon opening the door, she witnessed the Tico sisters laughing with a man. He had dark skin and a handsome friendly face. Rey frowned when she saw the emblem on his uniform; he was a First Order soldier. She wondered what the sisters could possibly want with him; he was practically the enemy.

“Rey! Hi!” Rose greeted with her usual sunny disposition. “You’re just in time for supper!”

“Hello.”

“Rey, this is Finn...” Rose introduced Rey to their friend, blushing violently, wrenching a smile from Rey at the scene. “Finn, this is Rey…”

“Oh, so this is the famous Rey! So nice to finally meet you!” Finn greeted, practically lunging at Rey to shake her hand, smiling widely at her.

“Er… likewise,” she replied, trying to hide her suspicion.

Letting go of her hand, he sat back down at the counter, taking a final sip of his ale. He looked comfortable there, so Rey guessed he must be a regular. As they resumed their conversation, she couldn’t help but be infected by their contagious joy, putting the day’s events aside momentarily. As they ate together, and Rey noticed how Finn and Rose would smile fondly at each other only to always shy away from anything more than that.

Rey decided that she liked Finn, despite him being one of Hux’ soldiers. She learned that his rank was low, being in charge of sanitation mostly, and thus had never participated in any battles.

“Thanks for the tools, Finn. They’re perfect. We’ll give them back to you tomorrow,” Paige said after dinner, holding a package in her hand.

“My pleasure! And take your time.” Finn replied to Paige, eyes still fixed on Rose as he said it.

After another moment of sugary stares, Rose averted her gaze and Finn turned to Rey. “So, the sisters told me you went looking for the monster that’s attacking us. Did you find anything?”

“Hmm, uh… no, no,” Rey lied, suddenly remembering the mysterious stranger.

“Like I said, it’s doing something.” Rose said.

“Yeah, that man is evil,” Paige continued.

“Guys, come on. Hux has given us jobs…” Finn started sheepishly but stopped at the glare Rose shot him.

“Don’t give me that, Finn! Don’t you dare try to justify his violence! I won’t have it!” Rose snapped, her normal mild demeanor becoming terrifying all of a sudden. “It’s bad enough that you work for him!”

“Alright! Alright! I’m sorry! I just… A guy has got to eat!”

“That again! You’re lucky we even let you anywhere near this place!” Rose continued her rant, making Finn wince.

“Rose, come on…” Finn pleaded, but Rose got up, ready for the kill.

Rey was stunned at the sudden change in the conversation. Clearly, it was a sore topic.

“Well, it’s getting late!” Paige quickly intervened for Finn’s life. “I think we'd better call it a night!”

“Right, I should go,” Finn got up to leave, stumbling over his own feet. 

Rose looked around and spotted the package Finn had bought. “And take your tools with you!” She shouted, grabbing it and making to throw them.

Paige caught her sister’s arm just in time. “Actually, we need that… bye, Finn! See you around!” Paige forced her tone to be as friendly as possible as Finn mumbled a goodbye, stepping out the door.

“Sorry, Rey. Rose got a little carried away,” Paige chuckled, putting away the borrowed tools.

“Carried away my ass! He knows he should quit!” Rose barked right back.

“Rose, don’t start… You know Finn has no choice.” Paige sighed, sounding exhausted.

Rose just about growled, “I know!” but then huffed, trying to reign in her temper. “I’ll go clean up the kitchen…”

“Again, sorry you had to see that.” Paige said turning to face Rey.

“It’s none of my business,” Rey dismissed, shaking her head.

“Well, it’s not mine either. They are so in love it’s ridiculous. But neither of those two idiots will give in. Rose hates the First Order and Finn won’t quit his job, so…”

“I can hear you!” Rose’s voice shouted from the kitchen.

“You were meant to!” Paige yelled back and then spoke to Rey. “I know what you’re thinking. A First Order trooper, right? But he isn’t like that. He has always been a friend, especially of Rose. She was so mad at him when he enlisted. But she came around, eventually, when he helped us build this place. At least enough to let him anywhere near her. He is a good friend.”

***

Following her senses, she had no problem finding the cave again. It was so dark inside that it seemed that the stones would swallow her whole.

“Hello?” Her voice echoed in the darkness.

She called out to him for a while but her attempts were met with silence. She knew he was near; she could feel his presence. She pondered for a moment how foolish this all was. For all she knew, he would try and kill her too, demon or not. But once again, the Force told her that he wouldn’t.

He would be a great ally, for sure, if he had been so successful in attacking the convoys all by himself, causing enough damage to be mistaken by a demon.

She repeated that same routine almost every day, hoping that he would answer, to no avail. On the day she decided was going to be her last attempt, she found the wolves again. Beebee was scared but Rey was able to control her this time. The black one was still limping on his leg and seemed wary of her, but as the female approached Rey, her mate followed.

“Hello again! It’s wonderful to see you both,” she said, petting the female in greeting. “And you… I can help you, if you let me,” she spoke to the black one but he was clearly unsure, still keeping a safe distance.

Rey kneeled, reaching out her hand to the black wolf and let her gaze fall to the ground, to avoid direct eye contact. The animal circled around her a few times, sniffling the air, always fearful, but gradually getting closer. Finally, he was near enough that Rey could touch him. She held her hand over his wounded leg and called upon the Force. It answered her as she felt its power flow through her and into the wound. The white wolf licked his ear as this occurred, as if to comfort him.

Once she felt it was healed, she let go and the wolves dashed into the woods, howling.

“You’re welcome!” she called after them with a faint smile.

As she got up to leave, she gasped and froze in place, her eyes widening.

A few meters from her, stood the stranger. His fists were clenched and vapory breath came out through his dark mask.

“You shouldn’t be here,” a deep, low voice came out of the mask, but his tone wasn’t threatening. If anything, it sounded like a warning.

Her shock lasted a few seconds until she was able to force out an answer. “Please, let me talk to you.”

“There’s nothing to say,” his voice thundered through the air and through her.

“But—”

“It’s not safe for you here. Please, leave,” he spoke again, softer than before.

“You’re the one who’s fighting Hux’s soldiers, aren’t you? The one they call Kylo Ren.”

He didn’t answer her and only stood there briefly, until finally turning around to leave.

“I want to fight him too! Maybe we can work together,” she said, stumbling after him.

He never answered as he made his way through the woods, towards his cave. He wasn’t trying to lose her, apparently, but he never looked back as he entered the darkness.

***

“Rey, help me out here!” Finn cried, exasperated.

“Oh, I’d rather not get involved!” Rey grinned, glancing at Paige, who had the same knowing expression, only making Rose angrier.

“As soon as you quit!” Rose yelled from inside the kitchen.

Finn had finally asked Rose out on a date, but she refused. Sighing, he gave up and took a seat beside Rey.

“The base is in an uproar now with all those attacks,” Finn said offhandedly, peaking Rey’s attention. “The demon has been our enemy for years. But now…”

“Now?” 

“The convoys. Hux needs them. He is probably going to burn down the entire forest to kill the demon.”

“What he is doing to the forest, and to the animals… it’s appalling,” Rey said under her breath.

“I know. I would change it if I could, but...” he said weakly.

If she was going to be honest, it bothered Rey that Finn was a First Order soldier. Having anything to do with that foul organisation felt morally repugnant to her. But he was a good person, helping the sisters whenever he could. And he had never killed anyone in their name. Paige was right, this was a complicated situation, perfect for heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is very polite. It's canon.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	4. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and the stranger interact some more.

She spent the next few days trying to find the stranger again. She brought Beebee with her a few times, so that her mare could get used to the wolves that almost always accompanied her now.

Every time she came upon a bear trap, she noticed it had already been taken care of.

Their footprints often crossed in the snow and a few times she thought she saw a dark figure in the corner of her eye, but it would always be gone as she turned to look.

Once, at nightfall, a snow storm was approaching. As Rey made her way to leave the forest, she sensed something stir. A ripple in the Force at first, then it grew stronger, foul and unstoppable, coming from her right. She only had enough time to turn Beebee around when a beast burst through the woods, and all she could see was a pair of strong antlers charging at them.

The creature missed them by a hair's breadth, thanks to Rey’s reflex, but it skid ahead and clumsily turned around, readying itself for another attack. It resembled an elk, except no normal elk ever looked like what was before her: its torso was pierced by spears in several places, dark blood oozing out of its wounds, its fur was matted and hanging from its body and, in place of liquid dark eyes, the irises were a bloody crimson.

It charged again, but this time Rey was ready. She spurred her mare on, galloping away from the demon-elk which followed in pursuit.

Blinded and enraged, the cursed animal couldn’t follow when Beebee swerved quickly, and it plunged its antlers against a giant oak tree. The impact made the tree shake all the way up its branches, awakening the sleeping birds who flew away in a rush.

It should have died from the impact, but Rey witnessed the animal break one of its own antlers to free itself from the trunk of the tree. When it did, red eyes faced her again.

Rey dismounted and whipped Beebee’s flank to send her away from the fight. Calling upon the Force, Rey readied herself for the attack. It charged again, lowering its single antler to her. But before it got close, a spear pierced through the elk’s torso, the hit strong enough to divert it from its path. Rey spun on her heels to look behind her. Another spear shot past her, plunging into the beast’s neck. The animal faltered, stopping a few meters in front of her. At last, the masked man ran past her, holding his red sword.

Still alive, the demon-elk got up on its hooves and attacked him, locking its antler against his sword, both straining against each other.

The animal shook its head and sent his sword flying from his hand. The stranger then grabbed it and pushed the demon’s head down to the floor, making its whole body tumble over. It kicked in the air uselessly, while the man held it down.

Rey ran past them towards the sword that was lying on the snow. She grabbed it and ran back, just as he was about to lose control of the cursed animal. It was her turn to charge at the demon, aiming the sword precisely at the creature’s heart. She sunk the sword deep into its heart in a fatal blow.

“No! Get away!” the stranger screamed and pushed her aside, just as a shadow snaked out of the wound and almost reached her. The shadow receded back into the dead beast and disappeared.

Rey stared at him, her frantic breath coming out in white clouds, trying to absorb what had just happened.

They both got up slowly. She witnessed the stranger calmly walk over to the elk and crouch, placing his gloved hand on the dead body, his head dropping when he did.

She gazed at the carcass that seemed a lot smaller in death, as if the curse had made it shrink after it abandoned the body. Her heart broke for the creature as she observed the man-made wounds that had started it all.

“Thank you,” she said, still shivering from the adrenaline.

The mask faced her again. With a sharp movement, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it from the rotted flesh, sheathing it back on his belt. He got up and nodded once, and then turned around, walking away.

“Wait! Please!”

Something made him stop this time and she took her chance. “They think you’re a demon, like that elk, but you’re not,” she ventured.

“It’s not safe for you here,” his low voice came out muffled from the mask as he turned back to face her.

“I can handle myself in the woods,” she retorted.

“I’m not talking about that.”

“I’m not afraid of you either. I’ve seen what you did for the animals. You won’t hurt me.”

“I might.”

“Do you _ want _ to hurt me?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

Instead of answering her, he placed his hand on either side of his head and removed his mask.

Rey didn’t have any expectations regarding his appearance but she never imagined this: a full mane of dark hair framing a youthful face of alabaster skin. He had strong, aquiline features making up the most beautiful, if peculiar, masculine face. His eyes were of a deep, dark brown that harbored bottomless sadness. He looked like a prince. A prince with sad eyes.

His most distinctive feature was a strange scar that marked his face; it traced a diagonal line from his neck all the way up to his right cheek, ending up above his right brow. It was a thin dark red tendril, made even more obvious against his pale skin.

Her breath caught in her lungs at the sight. It was as if those eyes were gazing through her very soul and she found herself unable to look elsewhere.

“I am cursed.”

\---

_ “The marks left in their skin are often what gives the presence of the curse away.” _

\---

“I’m not afraid of it.” She forced her voice to sound as confident as possible.

“You should be,” he said, turning his back and walking away again.

“Please, don’t go!”

He halted, clenching his fists again and turned his head slightly. “I’m sorry, I have to. The storm is coming. Go back now and you’ll make it.”

And then he was gone, blending into the darkness that had already crept in. The snow began to come down hard, making it increasingly difficult to see.

Rey tried getting back to the inn, but the storm intensified and so did the cold. Beebee’s breath was labored and Rey feared she might be suffering, too cold to make it back. She had an idea.

Pulling hard on the reins, Rey led Beebee to the entrance of the cave and, with great effort, led the mare in.

“I think you might be more stubborn than I am!” Rey quipped at her friend who neighed back, annoyed. “At least we’ll be warm enough to make it through the night.”

Looking around, she spotted a boulder and let her body fall down next to it.

So, he wasn’t a demon after all, but would become one eventually. The curse posed a serious risk if she wanted him to join her in the fight. But once again, she searched the Force for answers and found only that this was the path she had to take.

***

Rey woke up feeling strangely warm and comfortable, covered snugly by thick fabric. There was a dying fire that still emanated warmth and Beebee was nowhere to be seen.

Startled, she jumped up. The snow outside was undisturbed so it was clear that no one had come in to untie her horse. So, the only way was into the cave…

She realized then that the blanket was actually a dark, heavy cape. _ His _ cape. In a reflex she couldn’t repress, she pressed the fabric against her nose, inhaling his scent.

If he had come to her, she might as well go to him. She ripped a strip of fabric from her clothes, wrapped it around a dried branch and touched it to the embers so that it caught fire. Grabbing the cape, she lifted her makeshift torch to light her way through the cave.

—

_ “Don’t trust your eyes, they can deceive you.” _

—

She closed her eyes and let the Force guide her through the tunnels and soon enough, she sensed a flicker of light. Feeling bold, she carried on.

“Hello?” she called out, but only the echoes of her voice answered her. “I’m sorry, but my horse…”

Silence, but the light intensified as she went further in.

Turning a corner, she squinted her eyes until they got used to the light again. She was in a large hall carved into the mountain, where a crack in the stone wall allowed some light in and a stream of water slithered across the floor. At its center, was Beebee, being petted by the stranger.

“She is a fine horse,” he said.

Rey approached him taking small steps.

“Thank you for your cape, and the fire, and for taking care of her. Beebee can be a bit troublesome at times.” She handed him his cape, eyeing him intensely without meaning to.

“Of course. It would have been cruel of me to let you freeze,” he said as he accepted his cape back.

Beebee shook her mane, happy to see her. Rey was very close to him now and could see his features in more detail. Those eyes again, paired with full blood-flushed lips and a scattering of moles on his pale skin. His features were strange, unconventional even, but she blushed lightly as she realized she was fixating on how handsome she found him.

He wore simple dark clothes underneath his cloak. Long sleeved tunic and gloves, hiding all of his skin, except for his face.

“I’m Rey. And you’re... Kylo Ren?”

A shadow passed over his eyes. “That is the name of an ancient demon. The name I took to frighten my enemies.”

“Will you tell me your real name then?”

He chewed on his lips, throat working. “Ben. Ben Solo.”

“Delighted to finally meet you, Ben,” she offered with a smile.

“Likewise,” he replied softly, a warmth in his voice and eyes, even though his lips were unsmiling. “Rey, I’m sorry, but you can’t stay here.”

“I know, it’s dangerous because of your curse, yes. But you should know that I’m a—”

“— Jedi monk,” they said in unison, taking her by surprise.

“I know of the fallen Jedi Order. It is remarkable to see they finally allowed women among their ranks.” The neutral tone of his voice left room to wonder if he was being sarcastic or not.

“They didn’t. It’s a long story.”

His eyes left hers and followed his own hands, smoothing Beebee’s hide. “As a Jedi, you know better than anyone how dangerous curses can be.”

“Yes, and you should know that we are bound to fight them,” she retorted without skipping a beat.

His face shifted a bit. “You must be hungry,” he changed the subject.

“Oh… I don’t mean to impose.”

“Please, you’re my guest,” he replied with kindness in his sad eyes.

Leaving Beebee, he walked over to a part of the room where there was a table and chairs next to many jugs and baskets. There were many rugs and pelts scattered on the ground, around a sort of fireplace. She spotted a few pans and cooking utensils. The place looked surprisingly like a home.

“Please, have a seat.”

He handed her a bowl with some berries and bread which she promptly devoured.

“Thank you! It’s delicious!” she said, mouth full of food, making him eye her curiously.

He joined her at the table but didn’t eat anything as they sat in a comfortable silence.

“Where do you get the bread?” Rey asked, moments later.

“Sometimes I go to the bigger cities and trade.”

_ Trade what? _ She thought. Was all this the result of looting the First Order or was he a scavenger like she had been?

Instead of asking, she smiled at him, realizing that she had been doing that constantly in the short period of time since she'd met him. His eyes were weary and hard, but she liked they way they would soften when he looked at her.

Shaking those thoughts away, she focused on her goal.

“It seems to me we have a common enemy. So I propose an alliance. Help me fight Hux. Together, we might have a chance at finally ending this war.”

“You shouldn’t be anywhere near me. No one should.”

“Ben, if we don’t stop him, he will create suffering enough to bring more curses upon the world like your own.”

“I know that. That’s why I’m fighting him.”

“And if we do it together, we can win. And sooner than you think!”

She saw it in his face, the flicker of hesitation. His eyes said so much, despite the obvious effort he put into trying to hide his emotions. “Rey, I’m sorry, but my answer is no. It’s something I cannot risk. I know you understand,” he finally said, the shadows quickly claiming him again.

She looked at him, almost disappointed, his politeness making it impossible to retort. But no matter, she was too stubborn, she would find a way.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the exit,” he said once she finished eating. He walked over to Beebee, pulling on the reins leaving Rey no choice but to follow.

***

Only the echo of his footsteps could be heard in the cave as he made his way back to his home. His heart was heavy at making her leave, but it was for the best.

Ben recalled the night before, when they fought the cursed elk together. The storm was worsening and he decided to go back looking for her, worried if she had made it back in time. When he heard her horse neighing inside the cave, he knew she hadn’t. He couldn’t let her freeze to death, nor her horse, for that matter.

When he got to her, however, she was already asleep. A strange protective feeling took hold of him seeing her there, curled up in a ball, lying against a boulder. He couldn’t wake her up; she would probably be frightened. So he decided to cover her with his cape and get a fire going to keep her warm. He took the horse with him.

The first time he saw her, she looked like a goddess of light, with such strength and beauty, dazzling his eyes. Sharp hazel eyes matching her beautiful freckled face. Never did he expect to be taken off guard, for not many people could sneak up on him. For some reason, the wolves had led her to him and he'd thought about her every day since.

And now, here she was, her presence, a healing balm for his loneliness. A beacon of light in his darkness. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to fight alongside her once more, and he wanted to be close to her. But he knew he couldn’t.

And she was a Jedi, no less. His resentment of the Order should have tainted his impression of her. But, when he searched his feelings, there was no trace of it whatsoever.

He had decided to reason with her after she had uncovered his deception. Surely, showing her his curse would be enough to keep her away.

He tried to go back to his daily routine, but all he could think about was her. Especially when her scent engulfed him as he put his cape back on. It was so unexpected and thrilling, he couldn't help the breathy moan that came out of his throat.

The forbidden thoughts accompanied him throughout his lonely day. At night, he took his cape with him to his bedroom and closed his eyes, her sweet scent lulling him to sleep.

***

Back at the inn, Rey couldn’t stop thinking about him. The dark prince with sad eyes. They had muttered a shy goodbye to each other as Rey climbed on her mare and left for the inn. She wondered how he had gotten the curse and for how long had he been alone.

“Rey! Thank the Force you’re alright. We were so worried.” cried Rose, sweeping her into a hug.

“With the storm, we feared the worst,” said Paige.

“Thank you, but I’m fine. I took shelter.”

“Where?” Rose inquired.

“Umm… at a... cave.” The last word came out in a whisper.

“Cave?” the sisters loudly voiced in unison.

“Yes,” Rey hesitated, but made the decision to trust them. “Listen, I need you to swear to me that you won’t tell this to anyone, especially Finn.”

“We promise!” Rose said.

“Of course, Rey,” nodded Paige.

“The one who’s attacking the convoys. The ‘demon’ Kylo Ren. The one everyone thinks is a monster. Turns out he’s not. He’s a man.”

The sisters were stunned.

“Alright, stop everything. You have to tell us this story… properly!” Rose said, her eyes alight with question as she pulled out a chair for each of them.

Rey proceeded to tell them about the last hours. The sisters exchanged meaningful looks at the way Rey described her prince.

“Cursed, you say? If that’s the case, he’s right for wanting to keep away,” said Paige.

“I know, but I was willing to take the risk if it meant an end to the war. You should have seen him fight. It’s remarkable.”

“Rey, are you sure it’s a good idea?” Paige asked, using the same sisterly tone Rey had heard her use with Rose.

“Well, she is a Jedi,” Rose pointed out.

“He is not dangerous,” Rey insisted.

“He kind of is,” Paige retorted, rolling her eyes.

“He could help us fight Hux, end the war.”

“Us? Who is us?” Paige asked and Rey’s eyes darted between the two sisters. “Oh, no. Rey, as much as I hate Hux, we can’t join the fight. We are just simple witches.”

“Last time we tried we almost got ourselves killed,” Rose added.

“You two are just as capable as anyone. You just have to find your own way of fighting,” Rey said, with a confident smile.

“Oh, believe me! I would love to conjure up a spell to make that man never be able to get it up again…” Paige jested, getting up from the table. “Come on, Rose, time to cook! My idea of a good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	5. The Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben realizes how stubborn Rey can be.

The weather was relatively warm on the next day (which only meant not freezing) so Rey decided to stay and help the sisters, in spite of wanting to go back and find him again. They were replacing some wooden boards in the stable when they heard a horse approaching.

Rose’s face lit up when she saw Finn, but she bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

“Hello, ladies. How are you this afternoon?” he greeted with his usual charm.

“Hello, Finn!” they all greeted back.

“Hey, need help with that?” Finn offered. 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Rose said.

“I’m taking the night shift, so I thought I’d… visit.” His smile made his handsome face light up. Rey could see why Rose was so infatuated.

Finn joined them in fixing the stable and they were able to get most of it done by dinner time. Eating together was becoming a routine, one Rey was beginning to enjoy more and more.

“...Hux is increasing security on the convoys. He's ordered training with hunting crossbows and spears. They’ll put it to test next time, I hear.”

“Why so many convoys, by the way? There have never been so many,” Rose said.

Finn shrugged. “Beats me… but I’ve seen them bringing more and more stuff into the new hangar. They’re probably building something.”

“What do you think it could be, Finn?” Paige asked.

“They are always building and expanding. I’ve never been assigned to clean up that building, it’s only the patios for me.” He took a sip from his glass.

All the while Rey was paying close attention to Finn’s words. “When is the next convoy?” she asked, furrowing her brows.

“Oh, tonight… hey, where are you going?” Finn said, watching as Rey jumped from the table, grabbing her gear as she dashed out the door.

***

Rey waited for hours in the dark for the convoy. Her hands were starting to go numb holding her staff and she could feel a slight ache in her knees from crouching for so long. When she heard the faint noise of hooves on the ground, she perked up.

Confirming Finn’s information, there were more scouts riding alongside the carriages and she could see improved armor encasing their forms.

Soon, she heard yelling and the convoy broke off. It was chaos. The scouts were placing themselves to defend the convoy, but they didn’t know where to look. Rey was the only one who saw him.

Shrouded in darkness, Ben managed to get to the first carriage in the convoy and cut the ties from the horses that, once freed, bolted into the forest.

Two soldiers on horseback spotted him and charged. Ben stood there, waiting, and, at the last second, swerved and grabbed the spears, pulling both soldiers from their horses to the ground, in an impossible feat of strength.

Immediately after, he retreated, disappearing from sight before attacking again, killing the soldiers that had dared to stay.

Some crossbow bolts were fired at him but they missed. When Ben was about to charge at the offender, the man was suddenly knocked to the ground. Behind him, in an offensive stance, stood Rey.

His breath came out in white puffs through his mask but he didn’t have time to say anything to her as the remaining soldiers ran towards the last carriage to in an effort to escape.

“We can’t let them get away!” Ben snarled. 

“I know! Don’t worry! It’s taken care of!” Rey shouted, placing her body in the way. She had managed to cut the ropes from the horses during the attack.

The soldiers whipped the reins on the horses that dashed forward, leaving the carriage behind. The troopers never even considered fighting them and ran away as fast as they could.

Once they were alone, he removed his mask. Short-winded from the fight, Ben stared at her, an odd expression on his face.

“I had heard that Hux was going to increase security,” she began.

“Thank you for your help but—”

“Ben, there’s more! He’s building something. I think it might be a weapon. We have to investigate!”

He wrinkled his eyebrows. “How do you know this?”

“I have a friend, he’s one of Hux’s soldiers,” she paused at seeing his reaction and quickly added. “He’s only a low ranked trooper, but he told me a lot of things that you should know.”

“Rey, you can’t stay here--”

“Yes, yes, I know,” she said, waving away his concerns. “But Ben, this is the best shot you've got at defeating Hux and you know it. Admit it, you need my help!”

He frowned. “As much as it pains me to say it, I must refuse you once again, Rey. If you’re willing to risk your life to do this, it’s your choice. But I’m not willing to do the same.” His dark eyes gazed firmly at her.

“Ben…” She didn’t know why she could only utter his name in response. Neither did she understand why his refusal hurt so much, considering how sensible it was.

***

The steep, snow-covered hill in front of Ben’s cave was unfit for any sort of activity, let alone practising forms. The wolves watched as she swung her staff and trying to focus. It was awkward. Her muscles strained due to the uneven ground and the cold, but she kept at it. He had to come out eventually.

“They used to belong to a pack…” a low voice spoke from behind her. Stifling a smile, she spun around and saw the black mask. “They were causing trouble for Hux, so he ordered the traps to be put everywhere. Now, they are the only ones left.”

He had his full attire on - cape and all - but removed his mask. His eyes held his usual sorrow but twinkled with slight amusement, and an almost smile appeared on his face.

“Hello!” she squeaked out awkwardly, beaming at him.

“Hello, Rey,” he responded softly, gazing at her so intensely she half-expected him to burrow into her mind.

The wolves greeted Ben enthusiastically, as if he were part of their pack, frolicking back and forth between the two of them.

She cleared her throat. “Sorry, I’m in the middle of something,” she said, resuming her stance. “Excuse me.”

“What are you doing?”

“Practising my forms. As one does.”

“Here? In the cold? In the snow?”

“Yes,” she said simply, completing the move and positioning her staff horizontally.

A moment passed until she heard him sigh. “You are not going to give up, are you?”

“No.” Beebee neighed and huffed behind them.

His face softened and he shook his head slightly.

“Let’s go,” he said, taking Beebee’s reins. He led her through his cave and she did her best to memorize the path as they walked. Leaving Beebee in one of the adjacent halls, they headed towards the main chamber.

Rey was very pleased with herself.

She could smell the delicious aroma of something slowly cooking in the fire filling the room, but her attention shifted back to him as he shed his cape. His strong muscles were evident even through the thick fabric of his shirt. She admired the way his imposing frame moved with such grace and she found the contrast fascinating.

He offered to take her coat in a polite gesture. When she handed him the coat, she would have sworn a spark from his almost-touch.

They spent the next few hours sparring together, exchanging techniques and moves.

Nightfall came as a surprise as neither of them noticed the time passing.

“Oh, I should go…” she spoke suddenly. Her face was flushed from something that had nothing to do with the effort exerted during their training session.

“Would you like to stay… f-for supper?” he asked shyly, almost as if he was fearful. She noted his face also blushing. “I cooked a stew, it’s not much but…”

She was taken aback, her stomach fluttering. She didn’t know how to react but her mouth apparently did. “I would love to!”

The uncertainty melted from his face, turning into a soft smile. “You may go to the other hall to wash if you’d like.”

She took a few moments to recenter herself and went in the direction he pointed to. The next hall was where the stream of water flowed to. Once there, she gathered some water in her hand to wash her face. Gazing at some of his belongings - soaps and simple water basin - she wondered what his life must be like, all alone, for who knows how long.

Back in the main hall, the delicious smell from the stew had intensified. He had set the table for them and was pouring the food into her bowl. They both sat down and began to eat.

He kept glancing at her, and she let him, in silence, until he finally spoke. “What brought you here, Rey? To this land?” he asked.

“It’s quite a long story.”

“I’ll listen, if you’d like to tell.”

“My master gave me a mission. To carry on the true legacy of the Jedi, now that the Order has fallen,” she said quietly. “I’m an orphan. Grew up on the streets, scavenging for food. I was always around the Jedi temple, I was fascinated by them. I wanted to become one, but of course, women are not allowed. But one day, my master found me. He ended up taking me in and trained me in secret, hiding me from the others.”

“He sounds like a great man.” Ben said in an even tone.

“He was. The only one who believed in me. He saved me from a miserable life.”

She let her gaze fall onto his.

“What happened to you, Ben?” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He sighed. “I’ll tell you about it some other time. I promise.”

***

The night around Starkiller City was restless. The usual noise from the activity within could be heard, even from a distance. Two shadows silently moved through the darkness, unseen by anyone.

They climbed to the top of the unsurveilled part of the wall. At the top, their position allowing a decent view of the courtyard. The soldiers were going about their duties but there was a hub of activity around one of the large warehouses.

“We have to get closer!” she whispered, hastily grabbing a rope and throwing it to the other side.

“Rey! Wait!”

He watched as she slid quickly all the way down.

“Come on, Ben!” She mouthed at him once she landed, tugging impatiently on the rope.

He scowled but followed, sliding down with equal grace.

Shrouded in darkness, they snuck closer to the building and scaled the other one next to it. Through a high window, they could see a massive cylinder, with a red light glowing from inside. Shadows from workers labouring non-stop flickered on the inner walls.

Exchanging a meaningful look, they began to retreat.

Once they were back in the woods, they stopped.

“What could Hux possibly want to do with that thing? Burn everything and be the ruler of nothing?” Rey asked, exasperated.

Ben thought of the wolves and in his mind he saw them burning, their hides peeling from their flesh until the unbearable pain became a curse. He saw their demon forms running in flames, spreading the curse of their bodies to all those unfortunate enough to survive the carnage.

“It’s time, Ben, we have to act quickly. We need to find a way to sabotage it.”

“No, Rey--”

Her face lit up and she gasped. “Ben, the Resistance! They could help us!”

“Rey, the only reason I agreed coming here was to see the weapon. I still haven’t changed my mind,” he replied.

“The sooner you agree to work together, the sooner we win and you’ll be rid of me. Think about it.” Her tone was light, but his treacherous heart protested furiously at the idea of ‘getting rid of her’. He chided himself for making up excuses just so he could be around her, making it all the more difficult to deny her.

“I’ve seen them around,” he said, trying to dim her hopeful gaze with his words. “But I don’t believe they are in good enough shape for an attack like this.”

“If we go to them, they can help us.”

“I can’t be around people, Rey…”

She sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. We’ll find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	6. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben learns about Rey's past.

Rey decided to mediate for a bit, while Ben was searching through his weapons stash trying to find a staff large enough for him, so he could better match her when they sparred next. Her quest for tranquility proved to be difficult, with everything racing through her mind.

“I found this one, do you think-- oh...” Ben called out as he entered the hall, but immediately fell silent as he spotted her still figure. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“It’s alright, Ben.” She smiled kindly, as he sat down in front of her.

“Were you meditating?” he asked handing her the staff.

“Yes.” She examined the weapon, sizing it against her own and then throwing it back to him.

“What does that accomplish?” He grabbed the staff in the air. 

“You calm your mind enough to really see, to really listen. To be one with the Force.” She said, remembering Luke and his lessons. “My master always said that I was too impatient for meditation. I never mastered it completely, not the way he did, anyway. He was the gifted one.”

Ben had a frown on his face when he asked. “Your master, who was he?”

“Luke Skywalker.”

His face shifted so suddenly, she was caught off guard.

“What’s wrong, Ben?” she asked, confused by his reaction.

He sucked in a breath. “Nothing,” he said, quickly trying to mask his reaction, but she had seen it.

“You can tell me,” she insisted.

“How did he die?” he asked instead, in a quiet voice, his eyes filling with sorrow and something darker.

She was puzzled but curious, so she bargained. “If I tell you, will you tell me about yourself?”

His frown deepened and his eyes searched the ceiling. “Yes,” he finally agreed.

She took a deep breath. “The Jedi Order had been corrupted for a while, but when the other monks found out about me, they…” she swallowed, gathering strength.

\---

_ It was a day like any other, they were cleaning the patio in their house as they used to do together. It was mundane and domestic, but she absolutely loved their little routine. Both of them were completely oblivious to the looming tragedy the day would bring. _

_ She felt them before she saw them. But it was the way Luke spoke that made the blood freeze in her veins. _

_ “Rey, grab your staff!” _

_ Panic took hold as she obeyed and running inside to find her weapon. _

_ “Skywalker. I expected more from you. Training a woman?” Snoke said, his voice making her skin crawl. _

_ “Snoke, I will not have you question my deeds. Not anymore.” Luke planted himself firmly between Snoke and Rey. _

_ “If you wanted a whore, you could have gone to the brothel, then you could have a different one every day!” Snoke sneered. Rey felt pure rage boil inside her at the insinuation that their relationship was of that nature. _

_ Luke however, kept calm, even as she felt the same anger surge inside him, too. _

_ “You are guilty of a great sin, Skywalker. But for you, it will be only a few weeks in jail. As for her…” Snoke gestured for the other monks to seize them. _

_ Luke didn’t wait until they got closer. He knocked down the first monk before they even saw it coming and, as the others closed in, Rey joined the fight. Their assailants were on the floor a few minutes later. _

_ “You will not harm her,” Luke spoke, sinking his staff into the ground. Rey mimicked his gesture, proudly standing beside her master. _

_ “You taught her well,” Snoke jeered, lunging at them the next second. _

_ In a swift and powerful move, he launched Rey away and she crashed painfully, many meters from the fight, rolling her body to absorb the impact. When she lifted her eyes, she witnessed Luke and Snoke in a brutal duel, each one parrying and attacking the other with equal dexterity. _

_ She got up swiftly and ran to them, but she was too late. She watched in horror as Snoke pulled out a dagger and stabbed Luke in the chest. _

_ A scream was ripped from her throat when she saw her master mortally wounded. With an ugly snarl, Snoke removed his dagger and pushed Luke to the ground, his body landing with a thud. _

_ Wasting no time, Snoke charged at Rey. She fended off his first attempt, disarming him, but her staff flew from her hands next. Snoke grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. _

_ Panicking, she reflexively clawed at his hand and thrashed her legs in the air. Her lungs burned and her vision began to turn dark. _

_ However, before her senses abandoned her, Rey witnessed Snoke’s ugly face shift to pain and surprise. He relaxed his grip and she twisted out of his grasp, gasping desperately for air. Snoke fell with a dagger plunged into his back. Behind him was Luke. _

_ She caught Luke mid-fall, gently laying his head on the ground. Tears blinded her and her heart pounded in her chest. _

_ “Master, stay still,” she mumbled, trying to focus, as she placed her hands over his wound, trying to summon the Force to heal him. _

_ “Rey… Rey… listen to me…” his voice a faint whisper. _

_ “Shhhh… stay still,” she muttered between sobs. _

_ “Rey, you have to go… they will kill you…” _

_ “I can save you…” _

_ “No, you can’t, Rey… go, take my staff…” _

_ She ignored him and tried desperately to concentrate on healing him. Shouts in the distance signalled that more Jedi were coming. _

_ “Rey, look at me. Carry the spark, light the fire… promise me…” _

_ “Yes, master, and you will go with me…” she cried softly._

_ — _

“They were closing in, ready to kill me. I had no time… no time to heal a wound to the heart…”

—

_ She couldn’t concentrate, she was too afraid. _

_ “No… no…” she sobbed. _

_ “Rey… go…” he whispered, placing the weapon in her hand. _

_ “No!” she cried as she accepted her master’s staff in her hands. _

_ “I love you, little one…” _

_ “I love you,” she told him one last time, choking and blinded by her tears. _

_ — _

“And then he was gone. Just like that, he faded away right in front of me,” she said quietly, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She reached behind her where Luke’s staff lay and retrieved it, staring at it.

“I’m so sorry, Rey.” Ben’s voice was filled with genuine sorrow.

She squeezed the weapon in her hand as one tear escaped her. She quickly wiped it away, but more followed. She dropped the staff as she broke down into an uncontrollable sob, hiding her face in her hands. She felt him move closer and place his gloved hand on her shoulder, in an awkward attempt at comfort. But to her it wasn’t awkward at all, it was the one thing she needed. So she gladly accepted his gesture and leaned into his chest.

“I ran away as fast as I could. I managed to climb up a building and hide until morning. And left with nothing but the staff he gave me. He said it belonged to his father. It was his legacy,” she muttered softly into his tunic. Tentatively, his arm wrapped around her. They were half embracing now.

“I promised him that I would do it. Carry on the spark. That’s what I’m trying to do but…”

“Well, I’ve never met anyone as brilliant as you are,” Ben said impulsively, blushing up to his ears. “I have no doubt you will. Luke -- would be proud of you now.”

Ben simply held her while she continued to cry. Despite her tears, she could feel how tense he was. She was still confused by his earlier reaction to her master’s name, but decided not to press the matter.

Rey gazed up at him and caught a deep frown on his face, but it cleared as his eyes met hers.

“Thank you for listening,” she whispered with a watery smile.

Their eyes locked and her heart began to race, realizing how close they were. She inhaled deeply and his scent invaded her entire being again, almost making her dizzy.

They shifted at the same time, breaking the moment.

“I should go. Thank you for dinner,” she said quietly, getting up.

“It was my pleasure,” he answered, breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	7. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns about Ben's past and decides to help him. They get closer.

They were panting and exhausted by the time they finished off the last convoy. Staring each other down, Rey had her staff blocking Ben’s blade, keeping it from reaching the last remaining soldier’s neck. Ben was stunned, to say the least, looking at her with incredulity.

“What are you doing?” he snapped at her while the trooper took his chance and ran for his life.

“He had already been defeated, Ben.”

“This is war, Rey.” he stated, freeing his sword from her weapon.

“We don’t have to kill them—”

“How exactly are we supposed to win a war without killing our opponent?” he asked brusquely, almost baring his teeth.

“Well, we destroy their supplies and—”

“And they come back and wipe us out.” Ben replied exasperatedly, unable to wrap his head around what she was suggesting.

“It is one thing to defend oneself and others, another to execute a defeated soldier,” she argued, disturbing the already fragile balance of his mood.

“Don’t be naive. If it was us, they would show us no mercy.”

“This is what distinguishes us from them,” she snapped back.

He couldn’t understand why she was being so stubborn. Her suggestion was naive and foolish, not to mention dangerous. However, whatever end their conversation would have had, it was cut short by a violent gust of wind, the herald of another snow storm.

Wordlessly, they retreated back to his cave, already fighting against the wind and snow.

“It looks like it’s not going to calm down,” Ben remarked once they got to his cave, but when she didn’t respond, he searched her gaze. “Rey?”

“You know I’m right.” She cocked an eyebrow.

He growled, frustrated.

“Ben, I’m serious!”

“So am I!” he cried, exasperated.

“Violence creates violence. We need to break the vicious cycle.”

“I know, but—”

“It is what my master taught me. And I intend to carry it on,” she insisted, worsening his mood.

“The Jedi teachings have proven themselves false and useless. They were lies, Rey. Everything they stood for. Why are you still holding on?” His anger finally flared, no longer able to keep it in check.

She halted at that, looking hurt and at a loss for words. When she spoke again it was in a calm voice. “Yes, the Order failed, but I understand their original purpose. And I believe in it. I believed in my master.” Her voice suddenly broke, but he had no time to retort as she turned and walked away.

“The snow storm, Rey, you’ll freeze.”

“No, I won’t!” she replied, walking to Beebee.

“Wait!” he shouted, chasing after her. He knew he was right, the Jedi were nothing but hypocrites. But regret stabbed his heart nonetheless.

When they reached the entrance, they realized they were snowed-in. Beebee neighed at the snow, refusing to go further. Ben felt a mixture of emotions that made his stomach flutter.

“Kriff...” she cursed under her breath. She turned around and her eyes met his.

“Rey—”

“You don’t get to say things like that!” she said, stomping towards him, making him step back. “I know our flaws, better than anyone, but my master’s teachings were not lies!” The cave walls amplified the last word and it rung about the tunnel, only emphasizing the silence that fell afterwards.

He had to tell her, she deserved to know the truth. He took a deep breath, bracing himself.

“Your master… Luke Skywalker… he…” he bit his lips. “He was my uncle.”

Rey’s jaw went slack. “What?”

“If you come back to the main hall and wait out the storm, I’ll explain it to you,” he said in a softer voice, his anger at last abated by his confession. “I’ll tell you everything.” 

Rey blinked, seemingly unable to formulate a retort.

“I’m sorry I said those things, and the way I said it. I don’t want you to risk your life because I was tactless. Please, let’s go back and talk... if you’re not too mad.” Not long ago, he was asking her to leave and now he was begging her to stay.

Rey regarded him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher. But when he was sure she was about to reject him, her eyes lit with resolve. “Alright, I do want to hear what you have to say and… no, I’m not too mad.” He saw the way she flushed as she brushed past him towards the hall.

***

Ever since she had asked him about his curse he had been postponing the moment. And when he found out she was Luke’s apprentice, it made it so much worse. There was a knot in his chest, tightening everyday with the prospect of having to face this conflict. But the time had come.

“The wolf had already claimed the lives of three villagers by the time we got there,” Ben began, staring at the fire, Rey sitting in front of him.

—

_ As their prince, Ben had a duty to protect his village. When the news came, he didn’t hesitate; he finally had a chance to prove his worth. His father and him took the horses and only had to follow the screams to find it. _

_ The wolf was bigger than most. Long, deep gashes had torn its fur, exposing the raw, putrid flesh. But it was its violent behavior that distinguish it from a mere wolf. A curse had taken over and it would soon become a demon, if it hadn't already. _

_ Armed with javelins and long spears, Ben and his father attacked. The animal released its victim and charged at them. Han’s first javelin buried into the creature’s flank but that didn’t seem to deter its powerful charge. His unfailing aim led the second and the third to strike as well, but the wolf kept coming. _

_ Ben also threw his spears but it didn’t matter. The rabid animal attacked Han, biting into the flesh of his horse, making Han tumble to the ground. _

_ Distraught at the sight of his father in danger, Ben quickly dismounted and ran to him. With its mandible locked on the horse’s flesh, the wolf was vulnerable and Ben took his chance. He let go of the spear and unsheathed his sword, plunging it through the creature’s heart. _

_ The wolf emitted an unearthly sound. When Ben sunk his sword in deeper to finish it, he saw it: red eyes, unnatural and evil, staring back at him. Startled, he pulled his sword back but it was firmly stuck in the wolf’s heart. He pulled again with all his strength and, as his sword came out, so did a shadow amidst the darkened blood. _

_ It wound itself around his sword, as if trying to seize it. Ben couldn’t let go of the hilt, his grip was frozen around it. The last thing he remembered was cold creeping up his arm, until darkness took him. _

_ Ben woke up with his father calling his name and shouts asking to bring the healer. But it wasn’t until he brought his right hand to eye level, that he even knew what had happened. _

_ It was a strange scar; it wasn’t flesh colored but dark red. It started on the back of his hand in the shape of a crooked star with several points. From there, its tendrils went up his arm, each one ending as it got closer to his shoulder. One, however, went past his chest and ascended up his neck, tracing a diagonal thin, red line across his face, ending up between his eyebrows. _

_ The metal of his sword had also captured the red color. It had tainted the entire blade. _

_ They all knew what it meant. The word was never spoken but it lingered there above them, looming ominously with the new reality. _

\---

“I’m so sorry, Ben.” Rey’s eyes filled with sympathy.

He had never told his tale to anyone. Finally voicing it to someone, caused some long buried emotions to surface.

Then she gasped. “Ben, you.. you could have gone to the Jedi! Luke! Your uncle would have helped you!”

“I did,” he replied bitterly.

—-

_ Some of the elders suggested they kill Ben immediately, cleanly and painlessly. His mother, however, was ready to kill them instead if they laid a hand on her son. Against their advice, Leia decided to send Ben to his uncle, believing that if anyone could help him it was the Jedi. _

_ Ben left his village as soon as he recovered, and the goodbye had been so painful, he felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. The image of his mother crying - something she rarely did - and the same anguished expression on his father’s face was imprinted on his mind as the last memory he had of them. _

_ He sought the Jedi temple at once, holding onto hope with all his might. _

_ As soon as he entered their city, he could tell he was not welcome there. Some of the monks recoiled in fear, while others rushed to their weapons. _

_ He asked for Luke, identifying himself as his nephew. _

_ He was allowed in the temple’s main hall. As he entered the room, he spotted his uncle standing beside their leader. _

_ “Uncle!” Ben was so relieved to see him, but froze as all he saw was pity and concern in his uncle’s eyes. _

_ “Ben,” Luke greeted quietly. _

_ “You are putting us at great risk coming here, young man,” the leader declared, before they could exchange any more words. Snoke, he learned, was an old, decrepit man; his cold, cruel eyes made Ben’s skin crawl. _

_ “Please, can you help me? There was a wolf, it was cursed--” _

_ “Silence!” Snoke barked. “How you are still human, let alone alive at all, I don’t know. But, no matter. You know what you must do, don’t you?” _

_ “Please, is there nothing--” Ben begged. _

_ “It is your duty to rid the world of this curse. You know that already, so why are you here?” _

_ “Uncle, please...” Ben implored, turning to Luke. _

_ “I’m sorry, Ben.” _

_ “You know what the next course of action is, Skywalker.” _

_ “I hoped--” Ben tried again. _

_ “You were wrong!” Snoke chided. “Pathetic child. I expect you to do the right thing now, do you hear me? Go. Before we do it for you.” _

_ Ben gazed at his uncle, pleading, _ begging _ for his help. But Luke’s gaze fell to the ground and never faced him again. He knew then that he was alone. _

_ With a wave of his hand, Snoke’s red-clad guards surrounded Ben and manhandled him out. _

—

Rey was aghast. “Luke… he turned you down.”

“I knew there was nothing to be done. But what hurt the most was that he didn’t even try, he barely even looked at me.”

“This is why you hate them.” Her hazel eyes had turned hard, reflecting the flickering flames burning in the fireplace.

“That night, I tried to do it. I had to, they were right. But I couldn't, I was too much of a coward.”

“That’s not cowardice,” she replied earnestly.

“Either way, I couldn't do it. So, I decided I was going to keep the curse under control by the sheer strength of willpower if I had to. And go into exile.”

“Oh, Ben, I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Rey,” he told her, looking her in the eye.

“But I _ was _ a part of the Order. I still call myself a Jedi. I was Luke’s apprentice.” Her eyes fell on Luke’s staff, now hers. She paused to take a breath, but then her eyes changed, as if a spark had been lit in her. “Ben! Maybe I can help you!”

He was caught off guard by her offer and she didn’t give him time to reply.

“Luke did teach me about curses! We could do it! Go where even the Jedi refused to go!” she blurted out, looking resolute, too much for her own good, and he immediately regretted having told her anything at all.

“Rey--” He had this whole speech in his mind, meant to dissuade her of any thoughts she might have of helping him, but she wasn’t listening.

“The fact that you were able to resist it for so long could be a clue. Did you say that you sometimes lose control but then come back?” she asked clinically, staring at him with a thoughtful expression.

“Rey...”

“May I see it?” She pointed to his gloved hand.

“No, Rey. You might be cursed as well, or worse.”

“I won’t. There’s no way the curse could navigate without violence,” she continued, fully disregarding his warning.

“Rey, please,” he sighed. “This is exactly what--”

“I’m stronger than I look.”

“I know how strong you are, Rey, but no one is stronger than this,” he lamented, touching his hand. “I must carry this burden alone.” It was his reality, he reflected bitterly.

“You’re not alone.” Her voice held a certainty he didn’t expect to hear, creating another crack on his resolve. His gaze fell to her hand as she reached out to him; a tender gesture that was reflected in her eyes.

“Neither are you,” he heard his own voice reply. He removed his glove and reached out.

Slowly, his fingers hovered over hers and they finally touched. It was only a brush of their fingertips, but the delicate contact sent a powerful rush of emotion through him. A small gasp left her parted lips and her eyes changed, boring into his.

Finally breaking the silence, she smiled at him. “See? Nothing.”

Letting out a breath in relief, he shot a worried glance at their hands, unable and unwilling to retreat. She slid her fingers further into his palm, smoothing over the rough calluses of his hand. He couldn’t understand how unafraid and at ease she was touching him, while he was so worried. But once their hands were clasped together, he tightened his grip a little more, wishing she wouldn’t stop.

This kind of affectionate touch was something he thought he would never have again, having accepted his fate. But his lonely years had starved him of it and now he found himself wanting nothing else.

Her soft gaze moved from his face to his palm, and she turned his hand over while her other one came to brush over the back, where the curse had latched onto him. He shivered once again, always expecting something bad to happen. It didn’t, not even when her fingers searched further up, pushing his long sleeved shirt up his arm.

That was too much for him and he broke the contact, feeling his cheeks burn in both shyness and worry.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I crossed the line. I’m sorry…”

“No, Rey, it’s alright. I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have...”

“I think I better go to bed. Good night.”

“Good night.”

***

As she stepped to his bedroom, her mind was restless.

Ben was Luke’s nephew. And Luke had betrayed him. Somehow, she felt betrayed herself by what she heard, never imagining that the kind man who raised her being capable of refusing help to a family member. She didn't like the new light she saw him in now.

However, she did understand. Luke knew as well as anyone that there was nothing to be done; he couldn’t have helped Ben, even if he tried. But, like Ben said, it was the fact that he had turned his back on him that hurt.

Maybe the mission Luke gave her was entwined with his own guilt.

Even with what she knew now she didn’t see Luke’s kindness in taking her in as charity, or any form of atonement from past sins. She knew he loved her, the Force told her so.

Suddenly, it was clear. Luke had probably begun straying from the Jedi after what happened to Ben. That was why he broke so many rules by training her. Maybe he was trying to steer the Order back towards their original purpose. Try and stop the corruption, so that they could help people again. And she had inherited this purpose.

Her resolve ignited her excitement at the possibility of helping Ben. Nothing would make her happier than to see him free of such a burden. A plan started to form on her head and she would put it to action, whether Ben liked it or not.

How could she sleep now?

Besides, there was more. The ghost of Ben’s touch haunted her now, inspiring new, unknown feelings in her. _ My beautiful, dark prince _, she thought. She had never touched anyone like that before. It had begun with a genuine interest in examining his scar but the electricity that seemed to emanate from their touch had been too strong for her to ignore.

She observed his sleeping chamber with appreciation. He had insisted she sleep in his bedroom while he would take a bedroll by the fire. In other times she would argue against it, but not tonight.

It looked very cosy. Just being there had the effect of turning her into lava.

Even removing her clothes felt too bold.

She was well aware of the heat coursing through her body as she lay in his bed that night. _ His _ bed.

With his scent enveloping her as much as the linen, she ran her hands over the soft fabric of the sheets, imagining how it would feel like to touch his skin instead. Before she knew it, heat travelled down, ending up between her legs.

She growled against the pillow and lay very still, curled up in a ball, trying to chase the thoughts away.

***

The night would be restless, of that he was sure. His heart was aching from relived memory but also something else.

His mind drifted to the image of Rey. Kind hazel eyes offering him compassion, reaching out to him despite all the many reasons not to.

When they sparred together, he could barely contain his body from reacting to her proximity. Even the sounds she made were arousing in an intensity he was unprepared for. Unsure how to deal with these feelings, many nights he gave in and took himself in hand thinking about her, moaning her name into the lonely darkness of his room.

Even though she probably couldn't hear him from his bedroom at the far end of the tunnel, he wasn’t about to act on it now. She was still in his home and sleeping in his bed, after all.

He braced his hands against his own chest, trying to keep them from going anywhere else and shifted on his bedroll, forcing his mind to be silent.

***

“So?” Rey asked as casually as she could the next day.

Ben lifted his head from his sword and the sharpening stone slowly and gazed up at her. “What?”

“Have you made up your mind? Will you let me help you?”

A flicker of hesitation passed quickly over his worried expression. “No, Rey, what if...” he sighed. “What if that unleashes the demon? I don’t want to risk it, it has been silent for some time now. We shouldn’t push our luck.”

“You once begged for the Jedi to try. I’m a Jedi. I want to try. Let me. I touched your hand and nothing bad happened.”

He regarded her for a moment, his face still serious, but also vaguely amused.

“Most people would run for their lives upon seeing the mark upon my face. But not you. Have you no fear?”

“I can do this.”

His posture relaxed with a sigh. “If anything happens, anything at all...”

“Ben, trust me,” she replied, placing herself in front of him. “Take off your gloves.”

Hesitantly, he obeyed and held her hands.

“Close your eyes,” she said, trying to get past the way it felt when she touched him. It had been a long time since she had done this, and she had never taken anyone with her before.

Narrowing her focus, she summoned the Force. Their minds were gently pulled into another plane, beyond the idea of space and time.

She opened her eyes and found themselves in their forest. However, the brittle trees were grayish white and the snow was dark. The sky was pale, dotted by black stars, and a leaden moon shone its dark light over them. It was as if the colors of the woods and landscape surrounding the care were inverted. Their heads turned at the rustling sound of light steps in the strange, black snow. The white and the black wolf appeared in front of them, their colors interchanged. Running alongside them, was their dead pack. They were alive in the Force and their eerie voices sang a lament of how they mourned for their lost lives.

One of the animals halted in front of them, crimson eyes staring. The demon-wolf snarled and its unearthly voice told them about the searing hatred that inhabited its heart when it was killed in such deep suffering and violence.

When Rey finally looked at Ben, she saw his cursed form. Ben saw it too and his face shifted in anguish at the sight of his own soul trapped inside the darkness.

The wolves were howling louder now, chanting to the dark moon in a haunting prayer.

She felt the Force deep inside of him. It stirred silently, unfocused but certainly there.

Rey held his hands and lifted them up to eye level, palm against palm, to show him what she could see: the light that still shone in his heart, a glimmer through the cracks of the darkened shell.

The loud, spectral howls culminated in an impossible climax, finally jolting them out of their reverie.

Rey blinked, trying to regain focus and she looked at Ben.

He was shaken, seemingly disbelieving of what he had just witnessed. “What was that?”

“The Force, Ben, it’s inside of us and all around us.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means so many things, Ben. If you let me, I can teach you the ways of the Force. Together, we may have enough strength to battle the curse.”

There was no reply from him. His eyes were so dark, his beautiful face twisted with doubt and worry.

“I remember that wolf,” he spoke quietly, staring into the void. “I tried to help it, but by the time I got to it, it had been suffering for too long.”

She had never let go of his hands, holding them tighter.

“This is what will happen to me eventually, isn’t it? I’ll become a demon. My soul will be forever cursed,” he continued, his eyes sinking into sorrow.

“No, Ben. It’s not too late. You’ve seen the light. There’s hope,” said Rey. “I’ll help you.”

“The light…” he echoed quietly and his breath caught. “Rey, can it be?” His eyes bored into hers, searching.

“Yes! We have to keep trying, Ben. I believe we can do it.” She beamed at him, letting him know she wasn’t going to give up.

His expression changed then. For the first time, she saw upon his face a trace of hope, even if it was mingled with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	8. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter!

They soon settled into a pattern. Everyday, Rey would ride to the cave on Beebee. They would spend hours together— not just sparring but also talking about the teachings of the Jedi that Rey knew, as well as simply meditating in silence. Ben would wait with so much anticipation for the hours they would spend together. Whenever she left, it felt like the sun had set, and a deep cold seemed to crawl through his bones.

He loved her. He knew that now.

“Alright, last time it was defence, now…” Rey started, shedding her coat and grabbing the staff, giving it a playful twirl as she readied herself for their next practice session.

“Charging,” he said, taking off his cape and taking up his sword. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

He took his stance and she followed.

“I’m going to charge at you and you will parry,” Ben said.

“Understood.”

He charged at her from his right and she defended, locking his blade. He launched a second time from the other side, her blocking his movement with perfect timing. The now familiar thrill of training together surged in him and he smirked with satisfaction along with her.

The third time, however, his muscles lunged at her without warning and she was almost caught off guard.

“Ben!” she yelped in surprise. “What are you--”

He felt the control over his body disappear, the cold claiming his muscles. His mind was still aware, allowing him to see her face contorting in fear.

“B-Ben?”

He watched helplessly as his body launched at her again, aiming his sword straight at her neck. But luckily, she fended off the blow and took the sword from his hand, using her disarming technique.

He thrashed and kicked inside his mind, trying to break free. But when the curse surfaced, there was nothing to do.

_ No, please… please… not her… _

He was forced to witness the panic in her face as he lunged at her again with an inhuman growl, ripping the staff from her hands.

She stepped back, terrified, and he kept coming.

But when she slammed her back against the stone wall, she swerved, ending up with her leg behind his knee. She gave it a good kick, making him trip over and fall to his knees.

The grasp of the curse fizzled and he felt warmth course through his body again.

Breathing hard, he crawled to the wall and leaned back against it, cradling his face in his hands.

“No… no… no…” he muttered.

“Ben, it’s alright, it’s gone.”

“Do you realize what could have happened? This cannot go on.” He was on the verge of panicking. “Oh, Rey… I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright, Ben.”

“No! This is it! You have to leave!” He spoke between his teeth.

“Ben…”

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you.” He was still panting, his heart thudding in his chest. “You don’t understand, you don’t know what I’ve done.”

Her brows furrowed at his words. “What did you do, Ben?” she fearfully asked, bracing herself.

—-

_ A few years had passed since he left his home and his family. He roamed the land, trying his best to keep away from people, taking any solitary manual labor he could find. But, to his despair, he would sometimes lose control and spill innocent blood. That was usually followed by weeks of delving even further into guilt and despair, until he was able to get back on his feet. _

_ He had been following traces of the demon-wolf that attacked his village. In its wake, other cursed beasts had come, killing many. He encountered a few and killed them mercifully, being the only one who wielded the power to defeat them. Accounts from eyewitnesses pointed at Starkiller City, where the ever growing war was coming from. _

_ He meant to find the source and maybe a cure. _

_ In one of the many nameless towns he passed by, a villager approached him. _

_ “Hey. What’s your name?” _

_ “None of your business,” Ben said, barely restraining himself from growling, hiding his face in a hood, but the man didn’t relent. _

_ “They were looking for a fellow who looks just like you,” said the man, peeking out to take a look at Ben. _

_ “Who was?” _

_ “Soldiers, not long ago. They looked foreign, from the south. The old man who was leading them said he was looking for his son.” _

_ Ben gasped and his eyes widened. “Where did they go?” _

_ “East. They left about a week ago. If you hurry, you might be able to track them.” _

_ “Thank you!” _

_ Ben rushed to the next town east and, sure enough, he found them, after asking around. _

_ “Father!” Ben shouted at the sight of his father, running to meet him. _

_ His father pivoted to look at where the voice of his son had come from and immediately ran as well. He caught Ben in one of his strong hugs and uncontrolled tears of happiness and relief poured from both of them as they were reunited. _

_ “My son… my boy.” Ben could hear the relief in Han’s voice. _

_ “Father… you’re here...” Ben cried like a child in his father’s arms. _

_ Over dinner, Han told him that his mother couldn’t bear to be away from her son anymore and had asked him to find Ben and bring him back. Ben was so desperate, so heartsick, he immediately agreed to his mother’s request. _

_ “We’ll find a way to lift the curse together,” Han promised. _

_ To Ben, none of his past suffering mattered anymore; he was going to see his mother again and he was reunited with his father. He was overjoyed. _

_ Han hugged Ben to wish him goodnight, before they began the journey back. _

_ “I missed you, kid.” _

_ “Me too, father.” _

_ “Your mother will be so happy. She was so worried... Ben?” Han called his son’s name once they were facing each other but Ben kept his head down. “What’s the matter?” _

_ The familiar cold possessed his entire being and his consciousness was sent to the background once more. _

_ Han’s eyes widened as they met Ben’s. Han didn’t have time to react as Ben grabbed his sword and drove it through his father’s heart. _

_ — _

“I killed him, Rey… I was looking into his eyes while my own hand drove my blade through his heart…” his voice faltering with emotion.

—

_ Han reached out his hand to touch Ben’s face before he fell to the ground, dead. _

_ The next moment, Ben was free from the curse’s grasp. Falling to his knees, he held Han in his arms and cried out in desperation, drawing the attention of the other guards, who unsheathed their swords, ready to attack him. In the chaos of panic and grief, Ben was forced to run away again, afraid he would kill more. _

_ The deed had shattered his spirit to the bone. He would finally go into exile as the monster he was. And he would look the part. _

_ — _

“That is why you must leave, Rey. I have so much blood on my hands. I have my _ father’s _ blood on my hands. I cannot have yours too,” his voice was thick as he uttered the damned words.

“Ben, your father’s death was not your fault.”

“Yes, it was,” he shot back, the bitterness in his heart seeping through his voice. “I should have run the other way as soon as I heard he was looking for me. But because I was weak, I allowed to happen the very thing I was trying so hard to avoid.”

“It’s not weakness... wanting to be with the ones you love,” she replied weakly, sensing the unspoken undercurrent of his words.

“And now you are here. And I swore to myself that I would never let it happen again,” he continued.

“But you’ve made progress. You can control it better now. The Force—”

“It’s clear that I can’t. I won’t risk it. Not anymore,” he stated firmly, but his voice broke. “Please, I’m begging you… before it’s too late.”

She let out a sigh and gazed at him intensely. “I’m afraid it already is.”

His eyes darted between hers. Could she mean that she loved him too?

“Rey…” he felt his heart breaking.

“Ben…” she whispered his name, sliding closer, with an inconsolable expression on her face.

She was so close. The scent of flowers and the sun flooded his mind.

He clenched his fists so hard his nails were almost cutting through his palms in a desperate attempt to control his emotions. She reached out her hand towards his face but he hesitated. How could he live without it after knowing what it felt like?

However, she was right. It was too late. It had already been too late ever since he had laid eyes on her.

So his stubborn heart - bleeding but still alive and beating - pushed him forward and he leaned into her touch, letting her caress his face where the scar was.

Bliss and sorrow mingled together, and he saw the same emotions painted across her face.

“My beautiful dark prince…” She spoke in the sweetest, most melancholic voice, moving even closer. “I will do as you ask. I’ll leave. And know that there is no bitterness or resentment in this gesture of mine. If my staying here will cause you this much agony, I’ll gladly rid you of it.”

A single tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek where her hand was. She wiped it away, and he saw that her face was stained from her own crying.

“Forgive me,” he begged her, wondering how much more his wounded heart would be able to take.

“There is nothing to forgive,” she assured him, while her hands lightly caressed his hair and his cheek.

“Will you think of me?” he asked, placing his hand over hers.

She sobbed and smiled as their hands fell from his face and held one another tightly.

“I will. I’ll always think of you. I’ll carry you in my heart,” she said, drawing a deep breath between her quiet sobs. “Goodbye, Ben.”

“G-Goodbye,” he forced the painful word of farewell out of his mouth.

She extricated herself from his hands and got up to leave. Thankfully, she was gone quickly for if she had lingered there for just a moment longer, he would have snatched her up in his arms and never let her go.

***

Her mare was unusually restless, neighing loudly and huffing. But Rey barely noticed; her heartbreak couldn’t let her care about anything else. As she made her way back to the inn, snow began to fall, sprinkling her hair with white and scalding her cheeks, as she thought about her prince and his pain.

The way he talked about his father’s death, the weariness of his tone and expression. It was heartbreaking.

In that way they were equals, she contemplated. Going down that path of loss herself, she was beginning to understand the different aspects of pain and grief. How it changes everything. How it reshapes one’s very identity.

But he was right, his curse would lead him to a bitter end and death to those around him. However, her mind briefly considered that dying beside him would be a better fate than to live her entire life without him.

The sun of the short winter days had already set by the time she got to the inn. She absentmindedly took Beebee to the stable and went inside. Rose was there brimming with her usual warmth and welcome. Rey tried her best to reciprocate but her heart was sullen and silent.

She sat at the table gazing into the void, while Paige brought her food.

“Hey, are you alright?” Paige asked.

“Fine.” She forced a smile but she could tell that Paige unconvinced by her facade.

“If you need anything, you tell me, alright?” she added, and if Rey wasn’t so numb from the events of the day, she would have picked up on Paige’s worried big sister tone.

“Thank you.”

***

Rey was a creature of light. She deserved a beautiful life, one filled with happiness and fulfillment, away from his darkness. He had made sure of that, at least.

Staring absentmindedly in the space she had recently occupied, he tried to hold onto that thought so as to fight the heartbreak racking his soul. But the solace of knowing she was safe, however great, was not enough to silence his pain.

All the suffering, all the desperation, all the anger at his unjust fate flared within him in an unstoppable torrent. He took his sword and lashed out at the table they used to sit together at, destroying it to rubble. He kept at it until he had exhausted himself, letting his body fall to the ground.

***

A choking sensation jolted him awake. A rope was around his neck, tightening quickly, and he felt hunting nets restraining his body. His immense physical strength allowed him to break free from the nets, but not from the rope. He began to choke.

Summoning all his might, he tossed those holding the rope many meters across the room, but others got hold of the rope and pulled him down.

Full of adrenaline, he could now see more clearly all the soldiers surrounding him. Hux’s troopers, many and well armed, and Ben didn’t have the element of surprise or the dark to aid him. And he couldn't see his sword anywhere.

They attacked again, throwing nets over him to try and keep him still. Once more, he broke free but was stabbed in his abdomen by a spear and his legs were pierced by arrows. The searing pain almost overcame him, creating an opportunity for more nets to be thrown. 

Still fighting, he fended off some of them but the soldiers attacked with maces. One violent blow hit his other leg and he felt it break. The pain assaulted his nerves almost to the point of madness but he was still resisting. More ropes and nets, and he was finally rendered immobile, when a final blow to his head knocked him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor space babies...
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	9. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter... wait...

Finn was mopping the floor in front of the command room when he heard the gates open. Phasma’s scouting party was back; apparently they had been successful. He joined the other soldiers that gathered around to finally see the monster.

He craned his neck over the crowd, eager to take a look. To his surprise and slight disappointment, it wasn’t a demon after all, it was a man. They had him in chains and he looked badly wounded. But when they opened the door to his cage, he lunged at his captors with an ugly snarl, only stopped by the chains that creaked with the strain. They beat him until he finally stopped fighting and aggressively manhandled him into the cell block where Finn lost sight of him.

He worried for the man. Every time there was a prisoner, Finn had to turn his back for he knew they were treated with cruelty. And once they were in, they would never come out. The sisters were right, but what was he supposed to do? He was just a foot soldier.

He went back to work, running his mop across the floor harder than before, trying to ignore the screaming of his guilty conscience.

***

Paige and Rose were cooking together while Rey cleaned the tables. The sisters had refused her help at first but eventually gave in, giving Rey the lightest chores. There was something comforting about these mundane tasks, especially with the sisters. She watched with a faint smile the way Paige and Rose interacted: sisterly love mingled with the absolute need to rely on each other, and she wished to have grown up with a sibling.

The day passed, inevitably, like all the others, and she was thankful for the distraction.

But it didn’t last; Ben was seared into her heart despite their brief time together. She finally accepted the truth: she loved him. Even now, it felt like he was there with her, as if there was a sort of thread connecting their hearts together. Whatever it was, it needed to be severed, for both their sakes.

There she was, grieving again.

At the end of the day, Finn showed up as usual. They all ate together but both Finn and Rey were crestfallen, silent.

Rose’s gaze darted between the two of them. “Alright! What’s going on here?” She said suddenly, making them both look up, startling them out of their thoughts.

“First, Rey comes back yesterday looking all miserable and now you!” she said pointing her finger ominously at Finn. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, I was just thinking about what happened at the base yesterday,” Finn explained as they all stopped to listen. “They finally captured the demon,” he added, casually.

Rey dropped her fork and her eyes widened in shock. “What?” They couldn’t have found the cave. They couldn’t have found a way through the tunnels. They must have captured a bear or something.

“Yeah, pretty impressive, right? They managed to find it... as it turns out, it’s a man,” Finn intoned, trying to inject some humor in it.

Rey gasped. “Are you sure it was a man?” she asked, wide-eyed.

“Yeah, can you believe it? They said they followed someone to his cave. We all thought… what?” Finn stopped at the way he was being scrutinized.

“What did he look like?” Rey almost yelled at him.

“Uh… tall guy, very pale, dark hair… he was wounded,” he said, looking at her quizzically.

Rey got up from her seat and started to pace, running her hands through her hair frantically. “No… no…”

“What did I do now?” Finn asked, looking back and forth Rose and Rey.

Her stomach coiled in panic. They had him. “Oh, no… Ben… no.” Her mind immediately began to jump through the worst scenarios.

“Alright now, who’s Ben?” Finn asked but she ignored him.

“I’m so sorry, Rey,” Rose said sympathetically.

“I have to do something!” Rey cried out.

“Rey, I’m sorry, but it’s the First Order we’re talking about,” Paige said. “Everyone knows what happens to their prisoners.”

“No, I have to go to him!” Rey said.

“Guys?” Finn called.

“Rey, there’s nothing you can do,” Rose said.

“I’m going to get him out. This is all my fault…”

The sisters exchanged a fearful look.

“But, Rey… how?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know! But I won’t leave him there! I’ll find a way.” Rey said, straightening her back and turning around to grab her coat.

After a moment, Rey felt a light tap on her shoulder.

“I’ll help. It’s about time we paid that tyrant back,” Rose said with a shy but confident smile.

“No, Rose, I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“Well, if Rose is in, who am I to challenge her? She can be as scary as a demon, this one.” Paige was right beside her sister, earning an affectionate punch, even if a little too strong.

“Are you sure about this?”

Rose and Paige exchanged a glance before nodding firmly.

“Yes, Rey. We are.” Rose said.

“Umm… I think I’m just going to go,” said Finn, finally giving up trying to make sense of anything.

“Finn, will you help us?” Rey asked, suddenly turning to him.

“With what? What’s going on?” he sputtered.

Rey told him about Ben, who he was and what he was doing. She witnessed his confused expression turn into guilt and then certainty as she told her tale.

“Rey, it will be my honor to help you. I’m done with the First Order. They have done enough. I won’t sit around and do nothing. Not anymore.” As soon as Finn said that, Rose smiled with pride.

“Thank you, my friend,” Rey smiled warmly at his words.

“Does anyone have any ideas?” Finn asked the group, after a long sigh.

“I do,” Rose announced after a moment. “But you’re not going to like it,” she warned Finn. “You are, though. And you are going to think it’s the most stupid plan you’ve ever heard,” she said to Rey and Paige, respectively.

***

The light from the torches barely served as guides through the dark prison corridor, but it didn’t matter to Rey. Only Ben mattered. Like before, her skills served her well as she broke into the prison and made her way over to him without making a sound.

Passing by empty cells, she finally found the one she was looking for. She let out a gasp when she saw him lying on the floor, his back to her. He was bound in heavy chains and his chest was bare. Her heart clenched as she saw the amateurish patch up job for the many wounds covering his entire body.

“Ben…” she whispered.

He immediately gasped and turned around, startled, wincing from the pain that certainly stung his body. Still, his eyes lit up.

“Rey…” he breathed, but soon his eyes changed again. “You have to go! Leave this place!”

“Oh, Ben, I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault”

“No, Rey. It’s not your fault.”

“Ben, we’re going to get you out.”

“No, you have to leave. You promised me that you would,” he pleaded.

“Ben, it’s obvious that Hux wants to use you for the war, that’s why they didn’t kill you.”

That statement made a shadow pass on his eyes.

“I won’t leave you here,” she repeated while reaching her hand through the bars towards him. He glanced at her hand, and his face showed his struggle. But after a moment, he shifted his body towards her, as far as the chains would allow, and touched her fingers lightly.

One tear escaped her eye but she smiled brightly at him. They broke off when they heard a noise. Getting up swiftly, she whispered. “Hold on, Ben!”

“No, Rey, don’t—” he replied but she was already gone.

***

Everywhere hurt. Ben was trying his best to walk on his wounded leg but kept faltering. His other broken leg was in a splint Rey had improvised. Moving was agonizing, with pain radiating through his whole body with every step. Rey and her friend - Finn was his name - were shouldering his large frame as best as they could.

To Ben’s surprise, Rey had used a very useful spell imbued in a charm she pulled out of her pocket to melt through the sturdy iron bars and chains. Finn had met her there, under the guise of cleaning the cell block. Ben had witnessed the guards get knocked down by Rey before they could even acknowledge anyone else’s presence.

Outside, the path was clear. The alarm bell was ringing and troopers were running around, shouting something about a fire.

By the time they reached the carriage, Ben was pushing through searing pain. They smuggled him inside the secret compartment, trying not to worsen his already extensive wounds, and Rey joined him inside quickly and shut the door. Finn took the driver's seat, striving to avoid any undue attention. He whipped the reins and they were off.

Stopping at the main gate, Ben heard Finn’s muffled voice, talking to the guard, followed by the thudding sound of a body falling.

As the carriage started to move again, Rey sighed in relief. She was lying beside him, propped on her right arm, cradling his head.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, disbelieving that they were together again.

“You came for me,” he whispered.

“I told you. I couldn’t leave you in that place. I don’t think I could ever leave you at all, for that matter,” she said, brushing her fingers against his bruised cheek.

“Oh, Rey…” All he could think about was how much he loved her, so he told her. “I love you.”

“I love you, my prince.”

He reached up to touch her face, his eyes filled with longing.

She closed the gap between them, bringing their mouths together. Her soft lips on his felt like a balm for his ruined soul. He let out a small noise as she melted against him. 

Their closed mouths only pressed against each other at first, but he needed more. He opened his lips to capture hers, and the kiss deepened. Her loving hands moved through his hair while his caressed her cheeks.

They broke the kiss to gaze at each other.

He knew he shouldn’t be there in her arms. He knew what could happen. But no amount of reason could save him now.

He kissed her sweet lips again and only did that for a while, as the carriage took them to freedom. But suddenly, he felt numbness slowly creep up his brain and the world felt distant. Ben let out a pained moan and his breath caught in his lungs.

“Hold on, Ben, we’re almost there.”

He smiled faintly at her, but pain stung his nerves again and he couldn’t speak. His head was spinning and he felt himself fade to black.

*

Rey pressed the back of her fingers to his forehead and realized that he might have the beginnings of a fever. She searched his body for specific wounds, tugging at the blanket until she found one on his lower abdomen. It wasn’t as impressive as the dark bruises covering his ribs but it looked infected. Her gut twisted in panic but she pushed it down. Praying to the Force for aid, she splayed her hand on his chest. It answered her and his breathing steadied; it should be enough until she could treat him properly.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at the Resistance camp. She burst out of the secret compartment, scaring the wits out of the poor guard.

“Please, can you send for Captain Dameron? Can you tell him that Rey is here and needs his help?”

The guard hesitated but gave the order to another that ran to get Poe. It wasn’t long before he was there.

“Rey! You’re not dead!” Poe greeted with a large smile despite the late hour.

“Poe, I need your help,” she said, showing him who was there with her. “Please help me save him.”

“Huh… yes, of course,” Poe’s surprise only lasted a moment. “Take him to one of the rooms.” He gave the order to the surroundings soldiers.

They placed Ben on a stretcher and carried him away.

“Thank you, my friends!” She quickly hugged Poe and Finn before rushing after Ben.

They headed for a small wooden cabin across the camp, and gently placed Ben on the bed; Rey thanked them as they left.

With swift movements, she began preparing the herbs and bandages she had managed to get, thanks to the sisters. She blushed as she ripped at his remaining clothes, but this was no time to feel embarrassed.

His skull was swollen on the left side from a cut to his scalp that had bled profusely. The rest of his skin had become a patch of ugly gashes and bruises. She felt each of his ribs and counted three broken ones. Removing the splint from his broken leg, she realized that his tibia had been shattered. A shiver ran up her spine imagining the pain he must have been in. The other leg was marginally better because it wasn’t broken but it was still dotted with circular wounds from arrows; she even found a splinter stuck inside his flesh.

Resetting the bones had to be the first thing but it would not be easy. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the shattered pieces in place, letting the Force guide her. Thankfully, he was unconscious then, for the pain would have been unbearable. The sounds alone were enough to make her skin crawl.

The task took her a long time, but once the splint was back on, she began to clean and disinfect the wound on his abdomen, leaving his other lacerations for last.

That wound was the worst of all; it was small, but deep, taking the infection into his vital organs. She cleaned and stitched it closed, finishing with a plaster made from the best herbs.

By then, he was in and out of consciousness, breathing heavily and sometimes grunting in pain. It was certain now that the fever had taken over his body, but that was a good thing, as long as it didn’t go over a certain temperature. It meant he was fighting.

—

“_ Breathe. Just breathe. Now, reach out. _” 

—

She remembered Luke’s words as she hovered her hands over his broken body, summoning the Force. She felt the delicate rush of power surge within her and move towards him. His body reacted and his wounds began to heal, the smaller cuts closing before her eyes and color coming back to his skin.

Dawn had broken by then, but she barely noticed.

Once she was finished, she touched his forehead to test his temperature and found it to be warm, but not too much, thankfully. Her touch stirred him awake.

“Rey… Rey…” his croaky voice called her, his eyes closed and his face contorted with pain.

“Shh… it’s alright, Ben, I’m here. You’re safe,” she said, holding his hand, trying to soothe him.

“Rey…” he grunted, this time reaching for her desperately. She held his hands to her face and placed a kiss on each one.

“Ben, it’s alright, you’re safe. You need to rest.”

“Rey… please… stay…”

“I’m not going anywhere, my love. I’m right here with you. You’re not alone,” she told him, pressing her lips to his. He relaxed fully then, releasing a soft moan. _ He wanted a kiss _, she thought, and her heart melted.

“Neither are you,” he whispered as sleep took him once more.

When she finally finished binding up his wounds, she regarded his much adored face and her heart swelled with emotion.

She finally allowed her body to collapse on the seat and laid her head on the bed, passing out from exhaustion.

***

Ben woke up and attempted to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. So he tried to focus on a sweet voice he could only faintly hear. Soft fingers were brushing his hair. In a reflex, he tried to move.

The searing pain from his legs assaulted his nerves, jolting him into reality. He cried out in agony and surprise, giving up on trying to move anymore.

“Ben? Ben?” He felt gentle hands steady him, hearing her worried voice more clearly. “Tell me where it hurts.”

A pained grunt was all that came out of his throat, but after a moment, he found his voice again. “My legs, but… I feel…”

“It’s the fever.” He heard Rey speak and felt her move about. “Stay very still.”

A sudden warmth surged over his aching legs. He sighed in relief as the pain subsided and a strange tingling sensation replaced it. Breathing deeply, it took some time until his senses came back to him, and, once they did, he was finally able to look at her.

She was smiling sweetly at him, looking even more beautiful somehow. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, anything, but his damned body wouldn’t comply.

“Rey, you’re here... We’re here...” he whispered hoarsely. He honestly couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, Ben,” she said, brushing back his hair, but her smile soon faded.

“What’s wrong, Rey?”

“I’m so sorry, Ben. They found you because of me. You got hurt because of me.”

“No, Rey, don’t say that,” he said gently, trying to ease her unfounded guilt.

“They followed me to your cave. I was so distracted I didn’t notice, and I should have.”

“Rey,” he said, guiding her chin up gently. “Look at all you’ve done for me. You saved my life. You are blameless. Promise me you won’t think like that anymore.”

“I promise,” she said, her gaze meeting his more confidently this time. Her lips were on his a second later, as if she was begging for him never to stop kissing her.

***

At night, she brought him warm soup which they happily shared. His wounds had done a week’s healing in less than two days, thanks to her skills, but he was still far from full strength.

Once they had eaten, she inspected his wounds again. The infection had all but disappeared but the laceration wasn’t fully closed and his legs still wouldn’t allow for him to walk. But she seemed satisfied with his progress.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m wonderful!” he answered sincerely.

“Ben!” she sighed ruefully. “I’m serious! Are you in pain?”

“No, my darling, I’m fine,” he exhaled. “It feels sore but no pain, and I still wouldn’t dare to move my legs much.”

“And you shouldn’t! I’ll take care of you. Rest now. Get some sleep.” Sleep was the last thing on his mind, unless it meant they were going to sleep together. The thought alone made him blush profusely.

She took the empty bowl from his hand and tucked him into bed with warm blankets while he laid back down. He was watching her the whole time, wishing she would join him in bed, but couldn’t muster the courage to ask her. After all, he was naked and he wasn’t sure if she…

“Ben?”

“Yes?” He snapped out of his state and blinked at her, hopeful.

“Um, I was going to… I wanted to…” she paused and bit her lip, looking at him sheepishly. “Can I sleep here with you? In the… the bed?” She immediately grimaced and her cheeks flushed.

His face beamed at the adorable way she asked. “Yes! Yes!” he nodded enthusiastically. “I-I was going to ask, but I wasn’t sure if you… I am, uh… I don’t have clothes on.” He looked down at his lap.

“Well, I’m afraid I’m to blame for that,” she laughed. “But if you don’t mind, I don’t mind,” she simply said, biting her bottom lip.

She joined him on the bed, carefully but he scooted over, ignoring any pain.

“Careful,” she whispered, placing her hand over his ribcage, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to be close.

They were laying on their sides and Ben’s right arm served as a pillow for Rey’s head, while his left arm wrapped around her, cradling the back of her head. He slid his fingers through her soft, loose hair and she sighed in satisfaction, nuzzling into his chest.

“I should be doing that to you...”

He hummed and caressed her more, his hand stroking up and down her back, thrilled to be able to touch her like that. Sure enough, his body responded to the contact, his manhood stirring with desire.

He panicked for a moment and was about to push her away in a desperate attempt to save himself from embarrassment, when she locked her arms around his neck and caught his lips. Seemingly untroubled by his state, she slid her thigh against his groin, their skin only kept apart by the thin fabric of her underclothes.

His hesitation flew out the window, leaving room only for comfort and love and desire.

“I love you… I love you, my darling… thank you for all you’ve done for me,” he mumbled between kisses.

“Oh, Ben, I love you so much,” she purred, though apparently she preferred to do something else with their mouths at that particular moment.

Her tongue licked his lips, teasing its way into his mouth. Any surprise he felt turned quickly to lust as he tentatively mirrored her action.

Ben had never felt anything so wonderful. If before, the mere touch of her fingertips made him burn, this was enough to stop the flow of any rational thought.

Rey was humming against his mouth, reassuring him that she was enjoying this as much as he was. It was quickly becoming his favourite sound.

Since the curse, he could never sleep well. His nights were restless with terrors spawned from the dark depths of his soul, fuelled by his own painful memories. Only the next morning would he realize how deeply and peacefully he had slept, holding the love of his life in his arms.

***

Rey spent the following days beside him, tending to the remaining wounds. Thanks to her skill, he healed almost fully in less than a week; even his old wounds seemed to have gotten better. They would always share the bed, kissing each other to sleep every night.

As soon as he was well enough, according to Rey’s standards, Ben was introduced to some of the soldiers and as well as Rose, Finn, and Paige.

“I believe this belongs to you.” Paige grinned, holding a weapon wrapped in cloth.

He recognized his sword immediately. “Thank you. This is… thank you.” Ben said, unable to think of better words to express his gratitude.

He met Poe next, who was in his usual good mood. “So, this is the mystery man behind all the apparatus. Welcome!”

“Thank you, Dameron, for letting us stay,” said Ben.

“My pleasure. Come, I’ll show you around.”

They walked around the modest base where the soldiers were running errands and taking rounds on watch duty. Ben was amazed to see how much they had accomplished with so little.

Whenever people passed them by, they would always salute Poe with a discreet nod or a gesture of the hand.

“Listen, Solo.” Poe turned to face them after they completed the first tour around the camp. “You are welcome here, that’s for sure. You and Rey. But I have to be honest with you. I need to know if you’re planning on becoming a raging beast and beating my soldiers into a pulp, or something.”

“I understand your concern, of course. Rey and I are working on it.” He squeezed her hand tighter.

“Yes. You may rest assured that I’ll be here to watch him,” Rey said, earning a distinctly amused look from Ben.

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice, really.” Poe cocked an eyebrow. “We must take any help we can get. And to have the mighty Kylo Ren and the Jedi on our side… we might actually have a chance at winning this!”

Ben never expected to be treated with such cordiality, yet Rey’s friends had welcomed him with open arms, despite the hesitation from some. But that’s all it was, hesitation, not fear. He pondered if what they had suffered on account of the war made a curse seem almost of little consequence.

“Don’t scowl too much, big guy,” Poe quipped, patting Ben on the back, to Ben’s discomfort. “Everyone is welcome here. Make yourselves at home,” he added over his shoulder, walking away.

“So… you are their official bodyguard, then?” Ben turned to Rey with a grin.

“More of a glorified prison guard, really,” she joked, lunging at his waist with a growl, actually trying to hold him in place.

His path was obviously unaffected, and he dragged her for a few meters, until he decided to play along in his own way. He grabbed her by the waist, lifting her from the ground easily and carrying her in his arms.

She squealed in surprise. “Ben! Put me down! You just got better!” She protested, giggling profusely.

He ignored her completely as he walked with her in his arms, while she peppered kisses over his face.

***

At night, they met in their room after their respective visits to the communal baths. She didn’t think it was possible for him to look more handsome but there he was, in all his glory. His still damp hair looked so soft and she wanted to run her hands through it.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn’t notice his hungry eyes upon her. He approached her, touching her face before snatching her up in his arms and carrying her to their bed.

He placed her down, smiling, and she opened her arms in invitation. They immediately resumed kissing and felt the heat rise once more.

“Can I touch you again?” he asked with hopeful eyes, his hand hovering over her breasts. She smiled and took his hand, placing it over her bosom. He let out his breath and gently squeezed, making her shiver.

“Ben, I love your hands on me,” she sighed. The real thing was so much better than any fantasy that her mind could have conjured, even more so when he tentatively slid his hand under her shirt.

“Is this… alright?” his voice barely audible among his ragged breaths.

She nodded, unwilling to waste her attention on words. The desire between them was growing fast, out of control. But she didn’t mind. Not at all.

Ben, however, halted.

“What’s wrong, Ben?”

“Nothing… I just want to look at you.” His eyes had changed; they harboured so many emotions, some she could read, others she could not. “I’m still afraid. Of hurting you. Of hurting others.”

She moved to be on top of him and gazed into his eyes. “You won't, Ben. We can do this.”

The way he was looking at her, so serious and worried, made her heart clench in her chest. 

He grinned softly and she smiled back, encouraging him. His smile finally blossomed in his lips, his genuine happiness reaching his eyes, and the years fell from his face. She ran her thumb over his scar and kissed each of his dimples.

Their lust quieted for a moment while they just held each other, until his warmth lulled her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect all of you to have noticed by now the author's shameless lust for Ben's hair.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	10. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka The Smut Awakens.

Rey didn’t know much about the thing that men and women did to each other in bed, except that it was how one got a baby. And she didn’t want one, not now.

But she did know she wanted Ben, with a fury matched only by her love for him.

She decided to get help, and her best bet were the sisters.

“Shoot!” Rose said when Rey asked them to talk in private.

“I-I…” she started but huffed, frustrated. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“You want to know about sex,” Paige stated, matter-of-factly.

Rey blinked, cheeks reddening violently. “H-How did you know?”

“You and Ben can’t keep your hands off each other, so…” replied Paige.

“It’s pretty obvious,” Rose added, nodding along with her sister.

“Alright, first: I need a… description of how it works. Second: how do I _ not _ get a baby?” Rey asked firmly.

“That last one’s easy. I know a simple spell. As for the mechanics of it… you’ll have to ask Paige.”

“You and Finn haven’t…” asked Rey.

“No… not yet,” Rose said, blushing as much as Rey.

“Well, I don’t fancy men but I do know the mechanics of sex between a man and a woman well enough, in theory. For the rest, I’m afraid the both of you will have to figure it out by yourselves.” Paige grinned, gazing at the men talking cheerfully in a group nearby.

***

That night, the dinner became a celebration when Poe decided to crack open a barrel of ale.

Ben looked around and recognized the joy of being with friends. He thought he would never feel that again, let alone partake in it. But to him, what mattered most was Rey. She was a beacon of light, chasing away his darkness so effortlessly. A love like that, soothed his wounded soul, and he dared to feel happiness for the first time in all those years.

“Ben.” Rey’s voice pulled him back from his reverie as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while, basking in their joy, until they heard music and shouts from everyone. Paige and Rose came over and snatched Rey from Ben’s arms and she joined them in a cheerful dance. She looked so joyful dancing with her friends. She would glance at Ben once in a while, who watched her with a smile, his heart warm with delight.

Many times he was offered ale but politely refused, wanting to keep his wits about him at all times. Old habits. He noticed that Rey didn’t drink either, saying she didn’t like the taste.

At one point, they locked eyes and she walked purposefully towards him. He got up, his towering height in stark contrast with his boyish face, and welcomed her into his embrace. The party raged around them, but all they could see was each other. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, almost running towards their room. They shut the door behind them, isolating themselves in their own world.

Standing in front of him, her hazel eyes sparkled, full of emotion. She stepped towards him and he pulled her into his arms, her lips sliding over his eagerly.

The heat bloomed in their bodies once more, overwhelming their senses.

“Ben… I want you,” she whispered against his lips.

There was nothing he wanted more. The thought of sharing himself with her filled his body with desire and his heart with love. But he was unsure, knowing very well what could happen. “I want you too, so much,” he confessed. “But Rey, we shouldn’t. You might get pregnant. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Well, that’s taken care of. Rose gave me a spell.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s safe.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” She kissed him with all her might.

Such wonderful news.

Rey broke the kiss and pushed him to sit on the bed. His dazed eyes followed her hand as she slowly unravelled her arm bands. Next, she untied her tunic, revealing her thin shirt. Almost hesitantly, she pushed it up.

He was dying to see her. His breath caught at the sight of her perfect, delicate breasts, the rosy tips hardened by the shiver running through her skin.

His eyes lingered there, trying to take her in, until he noticed what her hands were doing. Her pants fell to the ground, soon followed by her underwear. Her body was made of the most beautiful curves: her lovely breasts, her tiny waist, the swell of her hips and the thatch of hair that hid her sex.

Lust had now taken over his body completely at the sight of her. His heart was out of control, his skin overheated and his pupils wide. And his erection had become almost painful inside his pants.

Moving closer, she brushed her hands over his arms, inviting him to touch her. Slowly, his hands trailed from her knees, brushing her thighs, tracing the curve of her hips. Fascinated, he smoothed her flat stomach, and his hands ended up on her breasts.

This at least was familiar ground. He gently kneaded them in his hands, the way she liked it. He shot a glance at her and witnessed the blissful expression on her face, while he felt how her skin responded to his touch.

He had wanted to taste her skin for so long that he tentatively moved closer and lightly kissed the valley between her breasts. Her arms wrapped around his head, trapping him against her chest. He made her moan when he continued kissing her flesh, licking the pink tip of her bosom softly, then taking her nipple fully in his mouth.

He had to pause to catch his breath, feeling dizzy with desire. Then, his eyes fell onto the apex of her thighs. “May I touch you here?” he asked as his hand slid closer to her center. “Can you show me how?”

She placed one knee on the bed beside him and guided his hand to her sex. He shivered when she pressed his finger to her mound and started circling around it, making her gasp. She let go and placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He reached her folds when her hips rocked against his hand, spreading her wetness everywhere. He had no idea that it could feel this good, she was soft and warm and…

She trembled as she took his hand again and bucked her hips at a new angle, making his finger slip inside her. _ This is where it fits _, the strangely clinical thought surprised him, but it barely registered over the intense sensation of her velvety walls clenching around his finger, wet and perfect.

She shifted and he slid out of her. She impatiently reached for him and tugging on his clothes. Understanding her wordless request, he got up to undress. He was looming over her, dwarfing her lean frame. Once his tunic was off, she exhaled and reached out her hands.

She ran her hands up and down his torso, visiting every scar, every beauty mark on his skin. She had healed his body with her hands and now she was healing his soul. It was pure pleasure, so raw and intense that he wondered if he was going to survive this.

She stopped at the waistband of his pants and looked up at him.

Even though she had already seen him naked, his face felt like a furnace when he unbuttoned his pants. Once he removed it, her gaze fell onto him. His manhood stood between them, completely erect. He saw her eyes widen and her mouth fall open and his self-consciousness immediately took over, a million thoughts running through his head: Was she scared? Disappointed? Maybe she didn’t want to go through with it now…

“You’re beautiful,” she breathed, erasing the malicious doubts.

“So are you… the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Beautiful seemed too weak of a word to describe her, but it would have to do.

Adorably and slightly awkwardly, she placed one single kiss on his collarbone where the scar was and peered up at him. He smiled in answer and she continued her path over his skin, placing tender, brief kisses on his pecs while her hands clutched his arms. It was such a small thing but the effect was so intense, his already engorged erection twitched with another rush of blood.

“Show me?” she asked quietly, her hand hovering over his member.

He was panting now. There was a struggle between his restraint and his lust, but the latter was victorious as he took her hand and placed it over his manhood. When she started an up and down motion, pleasure hit him hard. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth fell open, releasing a breathy moan from his throat. He let go and she continued. The feeling of her hand on him was exquisite, so soft and tender against his flushed member. A pleasure he had never known before took over his senses and he soared.

It was more than that. She was _ there _, with him, drawing him into the moment, love and lust mingling together in her touch.

He never thought he would have that. His cursed existence had taken everything from him. But now this wonderful creature was blessing him with her love and her body.

She gently let go and pushed him to sit on the bed again. With a clumsy movement, she straddled him.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know how to do this,” he finally confessed, pressing his forehead to hers, blushing even more. He wished he weren’t so nervous.

“Neither do I… but we can learn together.” She smiled shyly at him and he realized she was nervous too.

“Yes… together,” he exhaled.

They locked eyes, still not knowing how to continue, so Ben did what instinct told him. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body. Her arms looped around his neck and their mouths met again.

Their naked skin pressed against one another, open mouths clashing, hands tugging, squeezing and clutching...

At one point she broke the kiss. “C-can I try something?”

“Yes,” that was all he managed to say.

She grabbed his manhood and pressed it to her folds.

His erection breached her sex only an inch but it felt like heaven. There was a soft pressure, but it soon gave way, his head stretching her slick entrance.

“Oh, Rey…”

“Ben…”

She moved a little more, taking him deeper. That’s when she grimaced and winced. He looked up at her, worried if she was in pain, but then she sheathed him inside her fully, making them both grunt at the shock of pleasure. He had to gather all his willpower not to finish right then and there.

“I’m inside you,” he mumbled in a strained voice, his eyes wide.

“You’re inside me,” she exhaled with eyes closed.

They didn’t move for a while, both panting, dealing with the delicious sensation of being connected in the most intimate of ways.

She looked down and her eyes bored into his. Tentatively, she moved, wrenching a strangled sound from his throat. Her velvety walls welcomed his length so perfectly, inducing impossible pleasure.

“Does this feel good?” she breathed, while rolling her hips in fluid motions.

The sensation had rendered his mind incoherent, all he could do was nod.

He was spiraling out of consciousness, reduced to only feeling. Feeling her and her body, her love and her desire.

Holding onto him, she gave one hard thrust, and then another, then another. She moaned and gasped while her hips rolled against him a few more times, then letting go of all control. And he lost his along with her.

The last thing he felt were her walls fluttering around his length. He groaned loudly as fire blazed through his veins and his vision whited out. His body pulsed with his orgasm, spilling deep inside her.

Still riding him, she cried out her climax to the heavens, joining him in the pure ecstasy their bodies had created.

They were trembling and panting, vanquished by the passion they shared. Nothing could have prepared them for the intensity of the bodily sensations they had just experienced. He didn’t think it was possible to love her more, but there it was.

Their eyes met, lazy with post coital bliss. Still catching their breath, they held each other so sweetly, feeling sated like nothing ever had before.

Being completely inexperienced, he'd honestly not known what to expect; he'd doubted if he was going to be able to please her, or if they were going to be able to do anything at all. How sweet it was to be wrong.

They stayed there until their bodies had calmed down. When she eventually moved and they were disengaged, both sighed, wishing they never had to.

They lay down on their sides, and he held her close. “I never knew… I never knew this kind of happiness existed,” he whispered, brushing his nose against hers.

“Oh, Ben… it felt so good… you felt so good,” she sighed. Her praise served to banish his self-conscious thoughts for good, creating within him a new and exciting confidence.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, Ben.”

They lazily kissed for what could have been hours until sleep crept in.

“You’re not alone…”

“Neither are you…”

***

The camp was dead silent, sleep had claimed almost all. The early morning sun was coming in through the window, bathing the room in a golden light.

Rey awoke and sighed, snuggled in the warmth of his body. Ben was spooning her, softly snoring. Her love for him swelled in her heart as she remembered what they had done the night before.

Ben stirred.

“Good morning, my darling,” he whispered in her ear, his voice even huskier in the morning. 

“Good morning, my prince,” she replied.

Barely awake, Ben began placing wet kisses on her neck. His soft lips made her skin prickle and she felt lightheaded.

Slowly, he started to grind his body against hers, while his hands roamed freely. He filled one with her breast while the other squeezed her bottom. Delighted at his touch, she couldn’t wait to do it again.

She pressed her body against his already full member, just to tease him, and was rewarded with a grunt of pleasure. She did it again, cradling his erection between her buttocks, just so he would make those sounds that she was now beginning to love. 

The heat rising inside her seemed to have made her thighs slick as their bodies moved. It made her feel slightly embarrassed, but she had no time to process anything when he suddenly maneuvered himself on top of her. The fire she saw in his eyes stole her breath away, threatening to consume them both. He captured her mouth until they were both out of breath. 

“I want to feel you again,” he asked, hoarsely with pleading eyes.

She nodded with a smile, wondering how someone could be so adorable and so seductive all at once.

Taking his sweet time, he kissed and mouthed at her neck. Further down, he took her nipple in his mouth, making her whimper and wriggle under his weight. He suckled and licked her tip, while his hand caressed the other. She was frantically running her hands through his luscious dark mane all the while, soaring in the feeling of his plush lips on her skin.

Traveling lower, he reached her stomach and placed wet, lingering kisses there while her hands never left his hair.

Anywhere his mouth or hands touched, her skin seemed to ignite on fire.

When he kneeled in front of her, she whimpered at the loss of his body on top of her, but what she saw made up for it. His spectacular body towering over her, that fortress of hard muscles and pale soft skin. His sizeable manhood stood proudly between them, throbbing, and the sight of it made her lust spike.

Wanting him to look at her, she felt brave enough to open up her legs even more and braced her arms on the bed frame, arching her back.

His own hand palmed his hardness as he looked at her. His gaze was hungry, roaming everywhere over her body. His chest heaved and his muscles were tense, as if he was going to pounce on her at any moment.

“Ben…” she called with outstretched arms, unable to wait a moment longer.

His eyes were bright as he lay back on top of her. He grabbed his erection and pressed it to her folds, coating his member with her juices. She felt a pinch when his tip breached her drenched entrance and began to stretch her again, but it wasn’t painful. Any discomfort was worth it just to feel him once more.

He let out a loud groan as they were joined. The pain disappeared and she basked in the delicious feeling of him deep within her once more, reaching places inside her that she had never been able to find herself.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice trembling and tense.

“Yes. Ben, you feel so good, I love you so much.”

“I love you,” he managed to reply, shuddering on top of her.

He started to rock his hips slowly. With him on top, she was blessed with the feel of his massive, solid body cradled between her legs, fitting into her perfectly. Dark strands of his hair fell over his eyes and his full lips were parted as he moved, making it the most beautiful sight of her life.

Never breaking eye contact, she began to move with him. They kept their slow rhythm for a while, basking in the indescribable pleasure.

“Ben… more… please…” the words tumbled out of her mouth.

And he obliged, picking up his pace. Words abandoned her now. She stopped moving, and opened wider for him, while her insides only tightened, as if seeking to drain him of everything he had. 

The sensation drew loud, passion-filled moans from her throat, and she felt like she was drowning in the pure pleasure of it all.

He was now pounding desperately into her, groaning loudly. She couldn't believe that the second time would be better than the first. She wanted to get lost in him, to let him take her away to that beautiful place they were running to and never come back.

“Rey… oh, Rey…” he chanted her name mindlessly, over and over again, all the muscles in his body tense as he made them climb higher.

“Ben…” her voice was reduced to a mere whisper as the pleasure inside threatened to explode.

Her inner walls tightened and convulsed, demanding his seed be spilled deep inside her. His hips stuttered, and she felt him pulse inside her as he let out a strangled cry. The blessed climax hit her, wave after wave, until there was nothing left of her.

They came back down slowly. He buried his face in her neck as her fingers weaved through his hair, soothing their aching bodies.

She hoped he wouldn’t move too soon; it felt so nice to have him inside her.

But after some time he pulled out and rolled to his side, immediately pulling her closer into his tight embrace, the only thing keeping her from floating away.

***

A few hours later they woke up again to the sounds of people going about their day outside despite the inevitable hangover that was probably afflicting the rest of the base.

“We have to get up, Ben,” Rey said, kissing his cheek.

He wanted nothing to do with getting up so he just hummed an annoyed sound and nuzzled his face into her cleavage, making her giggle.

“Ben, come on,” she said, smiling, trying to break his iron grip around her body.

After heated kisses, she escaped him, but when she was standing naked in front of him, he went after her and snatched her back to him, begging for one more kiss. That kiss became uncontrolled caresses and they were at it again.

He hoisted her up and pinned her against the wall as she held onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I want you inside me,” Rey rasped against his ear.

He slid inside her once more, and started fast right away.

They climaxed together again soon after, whimpering against each other’s skin.

Unknowingly, they were continuing the delicate process of weaving their souls together until there was a tether between them. A line that bound them together and also set them free, made of mutual, unsparing love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they going to give out awards for the Anthology? I hope I win Worst Sex Scene...
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	11. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their new life at the Resistance camp.

“Well?” Rose squealed, pouncing on Rey.

“Rose, leave her alone, it’s none of your business,” Paige said, moving Rey away from her. She was relieved until Paige continued. “So, was he good? Did he make you come?”

“Ugh, by the Force, guys,” Rey recoiled, about to implode from shyness.

“Did it hurt?” Rose asked, her eyes widening.

“Uh… I mean, only a little and I do feel a bit sore today but it’s not too bad.”

“Well, that’s a surprise. If everything is proportional, you shouldn’t be walking,” Paige joked, making Rey cringe, but she did let out a giggle.

“Did you like it? Did he?” Rose kept at her intense interrogation, to Rey’s chagrin. But she also couldn’t deny how exciting it was to talk about it with her friends, despite her being so shy about it.

“I-I did… It was amazing… Oh, Force help me…” Rey hid her flushed face in her hands, and also her smile.

“Rey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Sex is great. We should all enjoy it. There is no shame in wanting one of the most natural and wonderful things life has to offer. Relax!” Paige said.

“I know,” Rey retorted, ignoring Paige’s unconvinced look. “It’s just… I’ve never had any of this.”

“Sex?”

“Friends to talk to.”

Paige and Rose paused at her words. Rose’s smile widened and she lunged at Rey, pulling Paige with her into their group hug. When they broke off, their eyes were welling up with emotion.

“Us witches have a thing, you know. About friendship and sisterhood. Rose and I are bound by blood, but now you are a sister too, bound by something just as strong.”

They hugged again and laughed together. Rey had never imagined she'd be so happy in her entire life.

“Well, tell us more!” Rose insisted, showing no signs of relenting.

***

Rey was so entranced watching Ben that she didn’t notice a smiling Finn approaching her. Ben had begun to train Poe’s soldiers as a way of repaying his hospitality. Poe was thrilled to say the least, but the soldiers not so much. At first, they were scared of Ben, but a few brave ones showed up for his first class.

“If I had known how awesome the Resistance was I would have defected a long time ago. Even if we’re poor now,” Finn said, taking a seat beside her. They observed that Poe had shown up too, and was watching Ben with great interest. “The First Order only sees you as a number, nothing more.”

“So, you defecting had nothing to do with Rose?” Rey grinned.

“Well, it did, but not entirely. I did it because it was the right thing.”

Rey’s smile widened at this statement. She noticed that Poe had joined Ben’s training now and was giving him a puzzled, and vaguely shocked look.

“I wish I could fight better,” Finn said, watching Ben and mimicking his moves. That was when Poe interrupted Ben and exasperatedly shook his head. Ben looked annoyed and repeated his move, to Poe’s distress.

“Perhaps I can teach you some fighting moves as well,” Rey offered with a smile. Poe laughed and boisterously announced something to the crowd, reaching for a sword. Ben stood dumbfounded.

“Oh, really?” Finn’s eyebrows shot up in the air. In the distance, Poe performed the same move Ben was teaching.

“Yeah! I’d love to,” Rey replied. Ben shook his head and repeated his move yet again while a few people gathered to watch.

“Isn’t that just for the Jedi, or something?” Finn said as the crowd grew in size; and money started to pass among some of them. It got competitive, both men performing the controversial move against each other.

“Well, they are extinct. I’m all that’s left. So, I guess I make the rules now,” Rey quipped. The men were sparring now, their wooden swords clashed over and over again and the crowd cheered.

“Nice! I love the idea of us nobodies taking over. I’m all for revolution now, you know!” Finn said at the same moment that Poe and Ben both locked blades at each other’s neck. The crowd made a disappointed sound at the unexpected tie.

“I can see that,” Rey smirked. She heard Poe’s loud laugh and shot a look at Ben who was smirking, trying to contain his own laughter.

“Alright, Jedi, show me what you got,” Finn said, after Poe gave a strong slap to Ben’s back and Ben gave one back, too strong, making Poe stumble. The laughter died immediately and both men stared each other down until they both bolted for their swords again.

***

The black and white forest was as beautiful and as eerie as Ben remembered. The dead wolves meandered alongside them, like the ghosts there were. He could feel her light, shining so bright, so warm, like the sun in his sky.

Tendrils from her soul reached out and up, until it connected to dark ones. From his own.

His curse was exposed for them to see once more. However, something was different.

“_ Look. _” Rey’s voice echoed in his mind. He followed her gaze and looked into his heart. His dim hope flared when he saw it.

“_ It’s so beautiful... The light in you, _ ” she voiced again without words spoken. _ “Let the Force flow through you, let it reach inside you and then out into the world. Feel the ground, the air, the trees, the animals. It’s all connected...” _

The abstractions of the Force somehow made sense to him despite his recent and limited exposure to it. He could feel its power growing within him but couldn’t quite control it the way Rey had intended just yet. He hoped she could teach him to harness it in order to keep the curse under control but Rey had even more ambitious goals. She intended to lift the curse altogether through their combined powers.

_ “I can feel it,” _ Ben’s voice echoed in the void. _ “Even the curse, I can feel everything…” _

Concentrating, he tapped into his power and sent it whirling around them, like she had taught him. It was demanding to do that, like an effort of a muscle flexing or a thought forming. She joined in and he felt his own power amplify tenfold.

After a few attempts, she abandoned it and let it fizzle; it was enough training for the day.

“_ Ben, there is hope _,” her voice resounded in his mind.

“_ You gave it to me, Rey. You made me believe it. _” Ben’s voice thundered through the Force.

“_ Only because you were willing. Only because you wanted to fight _.” Her tender eyes reflected the light in his heart, so much stronger than last time.

“_ I’ll fight it _.”

“_ Promise me? _”

“_ I promise _.”

The vision faded and his eyes met her hazel ones. But then her face shifted and she gasped.

“Ben!” she grabbed his hand, turning it over to show him what she saw.

The stain on his hand was lighter, was almost flesh colored, no longer displaying the dark red from before.

His breath hitched, his cautious optimism boiling into euphoria. There could be life for him, after all, and he allowed himself to believe it.

“Rey… the scar,” he mumbled.

She let out a half-laugh, half-sob.

He hoisted her up in his arms, and their lips met again in a glorious kiss.

“Get a room, for Force’s sake!” shouted Poe, jolting them out of the moment. Rey mumbled an apology as Ben put her back on the ground, but Poe looked clearly amused.

“I think I hate him,” Ben said, glaring at Poe.

“I think he likes you too.”

***

Rey had no idea how Ben ended up with his head between her legs. She tried to recall but all her brain could process was the incredible feeling of his plush lips kissing the most intimate part of her. She looked down at him and met his ravenous eyes as he devoured her. This new… thing he was doing was simply driving her crazy.

They had spent the last days making love in all the ways they could think of, experimenting with new ways of giving the other pleasure. On their day off, they had missed breakfast and were now at risk of missing lunch.

His tongue ran up and down her sex, while his hands smoothed the planes of her stomach. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a lustful moan and the others that followed, as his lips were back on her nub. The precision of his mouth was exquisite and she was rendered helpless by the pleasure of it all.

He hummed from between her legs, feasting on her. She couldn’t help the movement of her hips on his face, but he didn’t seem to mind.

However, something was missing, she felt so empty.

“B-Ben… touch me… inside...” she pleaded.

After a pause, he slid a finger inside her, and she bucked her hips against it, to let him know this was it. 

She came only a few minutes after, spasming around his finger, her whole body shaking, compelled by his glorious lips. Her orgasm was so intense, she felt like she was breaking apart.

Still feeling the aftershocks, shyness crept up in her, but when she looked down at Ben, she saw a goofy smile, flushed face and sweet eyes, his reddened lips covered with her essence.

“Did I… did I make you come?” He grinned at her, and she saw a twinge of smugness on his face. He had earned it, of course, so she let him have it.

“Didn’t you hear me?” she laughed.

***

The morning came again, waking Ben up. He was lying on his back, his arm around Rey, their legs tangled. He felt her tracing lazy circles on his chest with her fingers on top of his heart.

As soon as he stirred, she quickly moved, settling on top of him. She captured his bottom lip between hers and sucked on it, her tongue joining in next. Someone was hungry.

He had woken up to a rather insistent erection and the fact that she was now pressing her body against it, only made it worse… or better.

He heard her giggle as her movements intensified. Rey loved teasing him, it seemed, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Her lips left his mouth and she pecked kisses on his cheek, following his scar down his neck.

“I know how you got this scar,” Another kiss on his right shoulder. “What about this one?” Her lips travelled across his chest ending up on the round scar he had on his left shoulder.

“A spear from one of the troopers when I found the last dying wolf,” His voice lazy as his eyes followed her movement on his body.

Her hum sounded like a lament and a contented moan all in one.

Her wet kisses wandered down his chest.

“This one?” She asked once she got to his lower abdomen. “The thin line next to the new scar?”

“From when I fought a band of thieves, they tried to knife me in my sleep,” He breathed in hard at the sight of her tongue tracing a wet trail on his stomach, too close to his erection.

“This one?” She moved to kiss his ribs, and her breasts brushed his hardness when she did.

“I-I can’t remember…”

“It is my wish that you will never have another one.” She whispered, her hand caressing up and down his torso while her mouth kissed his skin, going down and down...

When she placed a lingering kiss on his swollen manhood, he gasped.

“No scars here…” She grinned with flushed cheeks, leaving him agape. “Is this alright?” It was the sensual way she asked that made him dizzy, more than anything, and he nodded enthusiastically.

Her pink tongue trace a line from the base to the tip, her saliva mixing with the liquid leaking out of him.

“Does this feel good?”

“Y-yes…”

“Should I...?” She parted her lips and took him in her mouth.

He tried not to moan too loudly but he it might have been too late, he had no idea.

The warmth and slickness of her tongue sliding against the sensitive skin had left him in a trance and he had to close his eyes to feel it better. Tentatively, she held him in her hand and kissed the head, letting her lips slip over it.

“Oh… Rey… ah… it feels… so good…” he mumbled between intakes of breath.

When he had enough mind to open his eyes again, he met hers as she used only her tongue on his tip, observing him; his arousal was almost impossible to bear. Strands of her hair dipped down her face and he brushed them back, sinking his fingers into her scalp.

Eyes closed, she swallowed him deeper, hollowing her cheeks. While still trying to maintain control, he guided her hand to stroke his length as her mouth worked on him.

His climax was gathering quickly, leaving him questioning what to do. Surely, she wouldn’t want him to...

“Come in my mouth, Ben, let me taste you.” Her mouth briefly left him but the next moment it was back, driving him deeper and harder.

He lost it then. He groaned as he throbbed and shot his spend deep inside her throat. His pleasure pulsed through his body and his mind, in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever given him.

Still in his blissful haze, he saw her gently let go of him and swallow. She licked her own lips and hummed, smiling with satisfaction. He was sure he would never see anything more beautiful in his entire life.

There had been no expectations of reciprocation from his part after he had done it to her, but he couldn't deny how much he had desired her sweet mouth on him, pleasuring him while all he had to do was lay back and enjoy.

“Rey, that was--” He was cut off by her mouth on his as she climbed up his body to kiss him.

“I take it you liked it.” she said with playful mischief in her eyes.

“I did,” he chuckled and then flipped her over. “We’re not done yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I include the unnecessary smut unnecessarily?
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	12. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order Strikes Back

The sound of an alarm jolted them awake. Gasping, Ben got up and dressed, Rey following suit.

“What is it? What’s happening?” Rey whispered, clenching his arm.

“I think we’re being attacked.” Ben replied, reaching for his sword.

Outside, they didn’t have time to ask anyone, but there was no need to.

The fragile palisades had caught fire like dried parchment and an enormous beam of fire shot across the camp, splitting it in half. The remaining wall collapsed, revealing behind it a massive metal cannon, with concentric cylinders rotating around a red light.

Screams were heard everywhere as the soldiers ran around trying to put out the fire while others took up arms.

Ben gazed beyond the breach and spotted Hux astride his horse, supervising the attack from a distance with a victorious grin on his face. Hot rage filled Ben’s mind as he stomped towards him, to face the coward, to end it right then and there.

“Ben! Don’t!” Rey grabbed his arm. “Don’t…” She said, her voice filled with dread. If he did, he risked being lost to the curse - never being able to come back to his human form - and kill them all, friend and enemy alike.

When he looked again, a battalion was marching into the camp through the breached wall.

Ben gazed at Rey and grabbed her hand. They exchanged a quick look as if to comfort each other.

They charged at the invaders, two of them against the entire battalion.

They held the attack, but a roaring sound forced their gaze to the horizon. Hux’s weapon was getting ready to fire again.

“Ben! We have to evacuate!” Rey cried. “I’ll go look for the sisters! Find Poe and Finn!”

“No, Rey, we shouldn’t separate!”

“There’s no time, Ben!”

“Alright. We’ll get everyone going. Rey, take them to my cave!”

“Great idea! I’ll meet you there! I swear!”

“Go! Stay safe!”

Ben watched as Rey dashed across the burning battlefield and his stomach coiled in worry.

He found Poe and Finn finishing off a group of assailants.

“We have to evacuate!” Ben said.

“No shit!” Poe grunted. “And go where?”

“We can go into the woods! My cave - we can go there,” shouted Ben over the roar of battle.

Poe didn’t retort, instead his expression changed in fear as he gazed at something behind Ben, making him spin around to look. They witnessed the Tico sisters at a distance, conjuring spells to hold a building together until the rebels inside could get out.

“Rose!” Finn shouted and ran to her. But before he could get there, an enemy soldier launched towards her.

Rose, however, was not harmed. Paige had shielded her sister with her body, taking the stab wound in her stead. Rose sliced the soldier’s throat and he fell to the ground.

Rose’s soul-wrenching scream filled the air as she caught Paige and laid her head on her lap.

“No!!! No!!! Why would you do that???” Rose screamed.

“You are my baby sister… I’ll always protect you…”

“No!!! Pae-Pae!!! Don’t leave me!”

“I’ll never leave you, Rose… never…” Paige whispered lovingly to her sister and closed her eyes for the last time.

Rose’s screams were muffled by an explosion coming from the main barracks. Hux’s weapon had been ignited again against the building and it was almost entirely destroyed in a few seconds.

It was like being in the eye of a hurricane made of flame. Everything burned, deep and fast.

Wide-eyed, their shock was only broken by Poe’s voice. “Let’s go! Take as many as you can! Go!”

Finn grabbed Rose and ran over to a horse. He put her there and mounted while others followed suit. Ben was looking desperately for Rey but never saw her. He didn’t see Beebee with the other horses either, so he hoped with all his might she had gone already.

Ben and Poe fought off the remaining soldiers so the group could escape.

Once far away from the destroyed camp, the cold feeling of dread stabbed his heart. He never should have agreed to leave her, and the very idea now seemed absurd.

“Dameron, I have to go back. I have to find Rey.”

“Go. I’ll tend to the wounded,” Poe said. “Just tell me where we’re headed.”

Ben halted. He couldn’t tell him where it was, he wouldn't find it. He looked around at the wounded soldiers who would certainly die if left out there in the cold.

“No. You won’t find it. Dameron, get them ready to leave. I’ll have a look around to see if I can find her or anyone else. Be ready to leave in an hour.”

“Go!”

He took a horse and rode around the terrain looking for her, shouting her name many times but was met with silence. He came across a few wounded resistance fighters and took them to Poe, but still no Rey.

Suddenly remembering their training, he closed his eyes in concentration and reached out to her through the Force. The bond was there but its presence didn’t reveal anything about her state, leaving him just as desperate. He bet he would know if she were dead: his soul would leave his body to follow hers into the Force.

_ She survived. She is alive. _ He prayed to the Force with all his might.

One hour passed too quickly and they had no choice but to leave. His gut was twisting in panic after not finding her, but he kept it together, trying his best to trust their plan.

The journey to the cave was slow and painful, with two rebels unfortunately not making it due to their injuries. It took them a full day to get there, but as soon as he saw the cave, Ben dashed forward. He shouted her name but only his echoes answered. 

He showed them the way into the cave and they got settled in the main hall. Finn, Poe and Rose started to tend to the wounded despite their grief; they didn’t want to lose anyone else.

“I have to go out there. I have to go look for Rey,” Ben announced to all.

“Solo, don’t worry, we got this,” Poe said.

“Yeah, go find her,” Finn urged.

“I’ll be back soon,” he shouted over his shoulder, already making his way to the exit.

He spent the rest of the day covering the area around the cave as far as he could before his horse almost gave out.

_ She is the strongest fighter you’ve ever known. She is capable of anything. She survived. You know it _. He chanted these thoughts in his head over and over, trying to comfort himself after his search turned out to be fruitless once more.

At night, he came back to let the horse rest and realized that he was barely standing up himself, not having slept in two days.

“Solo, look at me, you need to rest, understand?” Finn walked over to him.

“I have to find her…” Ben mumbled, blinking his tired eyes.

“You won’t do her any good if you’re half dead. Rest. We’ll send scouts to look for her,” said Poe, grabbing Ben by his shoulders.

“I can’t…”

“Yes, you can, and you will,” Rose intervened, stomping towards him. “I’ll have none of it! Go get some rest. Now! We’ll look for her.”

Ben was going to retort but decided against it, not daring to challenge Rose, who was herself pushing through pain.

He sent the scouts off himself but as soon as they were gone, he collapsed at the entrance and passed out immediately in the same spot where he had found her once and covered her with his cape.

***

He woke up with something cold and wet poking at his cheek. He felt a rough, sandy surface scratch his face and his eyes flew open. Large yellow eyes framed by black fur were staring at him. Startled, he gasped and recoiled, but soon relaxed, recognizing his wolf friend and his mate.

The wolves whined as if they were impatient.

“Did you find her?” he whispered, and hope flared in his heart.

The white wolf moved in restless circles around Ben and he knew it.

He grabbed a horse and they were off. He rode hard, following the wolves for many kilometers until they halted.

Ben dismounted and pulled the horse towards the noise he heard.

_ Please, please… _

His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t know what he was going to find. The trees finally cleared and he saw it.

A few rebels trying to haul a wounded soldier on a stretcher into a carriage, while others removed supplies from another with a broken wheel. And, in the middle of them all, was his beautiful Rey.

“Rey!!!” he screamed, dashing towards her. Her head turned and she gasped, running to him as fast as she could.

“Ben… Ben…” she muttered.

He caught her in his arms and lifted her from the ground, embracing desperately. They kissed each other so hard it almost hurt. Tears of relief escaped their eyes, their hearts aching with joy.

“I knew it… I knew it… You’re safe...” he mumbled, his voice breaking.

“Oh, Ben…”

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He put her down and patted her body, searching for any wounds, and found a bloodied bandage on her right arm. “Rey!”

“It’s just a flesh wound, Ben. I’m alright. Are you?” She asked, stopping his hands with hers.

“I am now,” he sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. “Oh, Rey, I almost lost my mind.”

“I tried to find you, to look for you, but I couldn’t leave them.”

“Yes, darling, of course,” he said brushing her cheeks.

“Once they were stable, we began our way to your cave, but we were so slow.”

“You did amazingly, Rey.”

They kissed again for a while to try and make the pain go away but soon Rey broke the kiss.

“I’m sorry… I have to go to them.”

“Let me help.”

Ben looked around and realized that a few others had made it. Pava was there along with Connix, and others he had seen around the camp.

With his strength, Ben managed to put the wounded in the carriage in no time. Beebee was not happy to be tied up but Rey managed to control her.

Once they reached the cave, others came out to greet the group. There was rejoicing but also tears from those who expected to find their loved ones among the survivors only to realize that they were not there.

“Jess!!!” Poe shouted, lunging at his friend and she hugged him back.

“Oh, Poe,” Pava cried.

“Snap? Kun?” Poe asked hopefully, but soon guessed the answer as her gaze fell to the ground, heavy with tears. “L’ulo made it, Jess, but he is barely holding on.”

“We’re here now,” Pava said in a tone that seemed calm, but her eyes conveyed the shock she was in.

Ben and Rey didn’t let go of each other’s hands the entire time.

They went inside to meet the others. Finn saw Rey first and walked up to her.

“Rey… Thank the Force you’re alive,” he said as he hugged her tightly.

“Finn…” Her voice was a shadow of her usually bright, firm voice. Finn held her for a while but when she spotted Rose, she left Finn’s arms and ran to her.

“Rey… Paige… she…” Rose mumbled holding onto Rey.

“Oh, no…” Rey broke down along with Rose. The sight of her tears was almost more than Ben could endure.

***

Ben was so impressed. Despite the grief and exhaustion, Rey spent the rest of the day healing the wounded, never ceasing. And neither did Rose, Finn or Poe. Ben also helped a lot, always following Rey’s instructions, trying to find the right herbs amongst his personal stash and what was left in the forest. She saved L’ampar’s life, seeing as he was in the worst condition. She performed her healing skills on him and they all witnessed, in awe, the man practically coming back from the dead.

Once they were all stable, she let out her breath and smiled at Ben, but she slightly faltered.

Ben caught her. “I got you. Rey, when did you last sleep?” he asked while carrying her to his room.

“I-I… I don’t know… I can’t remember,” she said, already drowsy.

“It’s alright, my darling. I’m going to take care of you now.”

She smiled weakly but soon fainted as he carried her through the tunnel.

He laid her down in his bed over the dusty sheets, removing her boots and his own. He joined her, covering them with a blanket, finally able to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	13. The Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They mourn for their friends and lose hope.

They had a ceremony for the dead. There was no need for graves to be dug. The bodies of their friends had been lost. And those who were left were denied the comfort of a proper burial ritual.

The Resistance once counted about three hundred people among their ranks. Now they were fifteen.

Rey gazed at those who came to matter so much to her, some of them gone now. She was never good at hiding her emotions, and this time was no different. Ben held her against his chest as she sobbed, purging it all out.

Rey spotted Rose from across the circle of people in Finn’s arms. Her face was dry and calm, looking almost numb. After the crowd dispersed, Rey walked over to her.

“Rose…” Rey started but suddenly realized she had nothing to offer her, so she told her what was in her heart. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… My heart is broken… I-I… I loved her too…” her words sounded so pathetic after they left her mouth, and she wished she could take it back, afraid she would worsen Rose’s pain.

But Rose smiled at her. “I know. She died protecting me. This is how we’re going to win. Not fighting what we hate. Saving what we love.” Her words left a mark in Rey’s heart. “I’m glad you survived, Rey. I couldn’t bear to lose another sister.”

“Rose…” Rey fell into Rose’s arms and they held each other for a long time.

***

Silently, the day passed in a blur with all the activities required of them. After a meager dinner, they returned to their room. She could feel his worried gaze on her.

“Rey?” Ben said softly.

She didn’t answer, fumbling with her clothes. Something was boiling inside her, but she didn’t stop to examine it. It hurt too much.

“Rey, stop.” Ben’s words were gentle, forcing her to still her motions.

She finally pivoted to him but kept her eyes to the floor, stubbornly trying to compose her emotions. Ben placed his hands on her arms and bent down, trying to make her look at him.

As soon as her eyes met his, she broke down in his arms, sobbing once again.

“Oh, Ben,” her tears fell in rivulets down her face.

“It’s alright, you can cry, I’m here, I’ve got you.” His warm embrace was a safe harbour and she latched onto him.

“They had lost so much already, and now this.”

“Darling,” his large hand cradled her head against his chest.

“I could have done more. Maybe if I had fought harder. Maybe if we had left before Hux came. Maybe Paige would still be alive.” Her breath was shallow, making her lightheaded.

“No, Rey. There was nothing more you could have done.” His words were meant to comfort her, but she could hear the sorrow in his voice.

“And--” she couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Yes?”

“I’ve failed Luke. The war is still going on and I have no idea how to end it. I never have. I’m nothing but a naive, stupid girl.” She sobbed harder this time, her heart filled with self-loathing.

“No, Rey, you’re not. Please, don’t ever say that again.” His hands cupped her cheeks and his dark eyes were firm. “We can still win.”

“How? We’ve been almost wiped out.”

He sighed in reply, letting the silence fall between them.

No amount of training could have prepared her for the horrors of a battle. She wanted to erase those awful memories from her mind, freeing herself from this trauma. But she knew the thought was wasteful and useless.

And how lucky she was, she could have lost Ben. They would make it through the darkness as long as they stayed together.

Wordlessly, Ben reached behind her head and undid her buns, running his hands through her hair. He slowly removed her tunic and her trousers, and placed soft kisses on her neck.

She climbed on the bed while he undressed and he soon joined her. Numbness clouded her mind as she lay there, looking into the darkness of his eyes, until she couldn’t stay awake anymore.

Ben held her all through the night.

***

“How many do we have left?” Poe asked, putting the day’s hunt down on the floor: two skinny rabbits and three scrawny birds.

“One bag of wheat, one bag of rice,” Ben answered from inside the pantry.

“We have to move on. We can’t stay here,” Rey added, walking over to Poe to assess the game.

“I agree, Hux knows about this place. It’s only a matter of time until he finds us again,” Ben said.

“We’ll make the move as soon as they are better. With Rey’s help, L’ulo will be walking in no time,” Poe said.

“Where will we go?” Rey asked.

“I know a village nearby. We helped them once, maybe they’ll remember us…” Poe sighed.

“Great, I’ll go check on him as soon as… Ben?”

Horror-struck, she saw Ben panting, his head down, his fists balled, shaking intensely.

“Poe! Get out of here!” she shouted but it was too late.

Ben launched at Poe and grabbed him by the throat. Poe was completely caught off guard, unable to defend himself from Ben.

She tried to get Ben off Poe but he easily pushed her away, making her land against the wall with a painful thud. Quickly recovering, she lunged at him again, but this time she kicked behind his knee, throwing him off balance.

He let go of Poe but didn’t fall as she expected. Instead, red eyes attacked her, punching her hard in the face and she tumbled. Poe jumped on him next, trying to restrain him.

“Rey! Go! Run!”

Ben easily freed himself from Poe, launching him across the room.

Rey pushed through her panic and summoned the Force, facing Ben’s crimson eyes, calling his name. She stood her ground as he went for her again. His hand lifted in the air but, before he completed the gesture, his posture crumbled and he fell to his knees.

Poe and Rey approached him with caution, but when Ben lifted his gaze to them, his eyes were his own again.

Rey threw herself at him, while Poe let out a sigh of relief. But when Ben didn’t hold her back, she looked at him.

He looked mortified, and when his eyes shifted to a spot on her face, he crumbled.

“No… no… please, no…”

“It’s over, Ben,” Rey told him, running her fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry…” he choked, gazing at her face again. “Rey… I-I hurt you…” and then he plunged into an uncontrolled sob, his body shaking in her lap.

“Can I help? Can I do anything?” offered Poe, coughing slightly.

“I-I got it. Go, please,” she gestured, urging him out of the room. 

Poe didn’t reply, just hurried away, rubbing a spot on his head.

Ben faced her again, regret and desperation twisting his expression. He brushed his fingers over her face and she felt, for the first time, the sting of pain.

She grabbed a metal pot from the ground and looked at her reflection. Her left cheek was swollen with a tiny cut on top.

Turning her attention back to him, she grabbed his hands and tried to remove them from his face, urging him to look at her.

“Ben, it wasn’t you.”

He didn’t answer. His body convulsed as he cried, imprisoned in his desperation.

“I-I thought I could fight it… I thought… it’s all been for nothing!”

“We can still do it, Ben! Don’t give up hope, please, I beg you,” she pleaded, but when she was finally able to look at him, she blanched.

His scar had turned red.

***

Ben had mumbled an apology to Poe, who immediately accepted, telling him that it wasn’t his fault. Ben only nodded and asked to be excused, looking thoroughly contrite.

She decided to give him some space and, instead, stayed behind with Poe, healing the contusion on his head.

“I suppose I should thank you. You saved my life again,” he said.

“Poe, I’m so sorry.”

“Will you all stop apologizing? You’re getting on my nerves!” Poe said jokingly, but it faded right after. “Listen, this is a difficult situation, I get it. We can’t just send him away. He is a part of the Resistance just as much as we are, and a good friend.”

“As soon as the wounded are able, you should move on to that village of yours, Poe. We’ll stay behind.”

He sighed and shook his head. “It’s so unfair. To both of you.”

“I belong with him and he belongs with me. Until the curse is lifted, we can’t be around people. We’ll find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	14. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes a stupid decision.

There was nothing but guilt within him now, like poison in his bloodstream.

He could have killed Poe. He was going to if Rey hadn’t intervened. Rey… His hope had died swiftly when he gazed upon the bruise on her face, the one _ he _ had caused. It was gone now. She had healed herself quickly and kept assuring him it was fine.

But he knew it wasn’t, his scar proved it. How many close calls was it going to take before he acknowledged the truth?

He knew what he had to do. But he didn’t know if he had the strength to do it.

His plan was simple. Something he should have done a long time ago. He was going to unleash the curse upon Starkiller City, becoming the demon once and for all. Destroy Hux and his weapon before they could find what remained of the Resistance. Finally rid the world of the devastating war that had claimed so many lives. And in the end, if his body survived - which he doubted it would - he hoped to meet death at the hands of one of Hux’s troopers.

His only regret was that he would break the promise he had made to Rey. But that meant she was going to live. Rey, his friends, and the land.

In their room, he found her sitting on their bed, cleaning her staff with a rag. She was wearing one of his sleeping shirts, and the loose fabric fell from her shoulders, revealing the beautiful line of her neck.

“Hello,” she greeted softly with a welcoming smile.

“Hello,” he answered, letting his gaze linger on her, lost in the dark thoughts of his mind. She resumed her work, oblivious of his heartbreak.

He approached the bed and sat behind her, holding her. She let her body lean into his, sighing with appreciation.

“Ben, love, promise me you won’t chastise yourself about that anymore,” her soft voice piercing through the gloom.

“Yes, my darling,” he lied.

“We’ll continue our training first thing tomorrow.”

He hummed in response.

“All that matters is that we’re together.”

There was a lump in his throat that he couldn’t swallow.

She sighed deeply and her shoulders fell. “You can talk to me, you know. About anything,” she said, reaching behind her and brushing her hand through his hair.

“I just want to hold you, that’s all.”

His mind was made up. It would cost him everything.

They were only holding each other but even the smallest movements she made against his body told him that she wanted him. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her delicious scent.

His lips brushed the soft skin of her neck and ended up on her ear lobe. He grazed it between his teeth as his hands searched for her breasts. She moaned, begging for more, but he hesitated, his dark thoughts dampening the moment.

“Touch me, Ben.”

But, as always, his heart got the best of him.

Holding her tightly against his body, he quickly became hard. She rolled her hips against him, feeding into his arousal.

He bit her neck, leaving a mark on her creamy skin. He paused briefly to look at it; he had never done that before. She moaned when he did it, but he dimly wondered if it meant something wrong about himself that he liked it so much.

A deep sigh left her throat as one of his hands reached inside her underwear while the other found its way into her shirt. His fingers closed in on her nub, rubbing it up and down, slowly. His lips never left her neck nor his other hand her bosom.

She pressed her body against him with the same rhythm. Reaching further, he slid one finger inside her drenched folds, earning a moan from her.

His heart was breaking with every touch of her skin, every kiss on her neck but the pain was indistinguishable from the pleasure so he kept going.

With his head spinning and his heart thudding in his chest, he almost didn’t hear when she cried out, fluttering around his fingers and her body quaking in his arms.

“I want you inside me,” she panted right after she was finished. His fingers slid out of her and he spun her around to lay on their bed. They yanked at each other’s clothes, amongst groping and kissing.

He hovered over her as she spread her legs for him, his body aching with longing as he entered her, slowly. She was the only one that existed in his world, her love inspired pure ecstasy in him. It was mutual and soon, he would break her heart.

He rolled his hips with fluid motions, trying to feel all of her.

“You are everything… my heart… my soul,” he mumbled softly as he thrust into her.

“Ben… my love…” she moaned softly.

They locked eyes while he moved, their bodies and souls were all there were. She was chanting his name, over and over, making him delirious with bittersweet pleasure.

They were moving together now, bodies clashing and uncontrolled sounds coming from their throats.

Ben was looking into Rey’s eyes when the wave blossomed for both of them from the point where they were connected. With a groan, he let himself go, spilling his seed into her core, while her walls drained him of every drop he gave her.

Reality came back slowly. Ben was trembling. His heart finally broke as she peppered kisses on his cheeks, running her hands through his hair.

Still feeling the aftershocks, they shifted so he could hold her.

“I love you more than the extent of the Force,” he whispered to her, trying not to cry.

“I love you too, Ben.”

“We will always be together, no matter what.”

“Yes, my love.”

“Sleep, my darling.”

She yawned softly, already halfway there. Even though his sorrow seemed enough to crush him, he wanted to be with her as long as possible even if it was for just one more fleeting moment.

After she fell asleep, he tore himself from her embrace, got up and dressed.

But before he left, he whispered in her ear one last time: “You’re not alone.” Then, he forced himself to walk away, every step costing all his willpower to take, until he reached the main hall where everyone slept.

Ben walked briskly across the last tunnel, powering through it all. His steps echoing through the cave walls suddenly turned into other sounds: the sound of her laughter, the way she hummed when she kissed him, the sound of her sweet voice telling him that she loved him.

The pain was unendurable. The injustice of it all. Like all people, he wanted to live, but there was only death and violence and war in his future. This time he would see it through.

***

Rey woke up cold. It wasn’t a matter of getting another blanket, it was a chill that came from deep within her bones.

“Ben?”

She noticed that he wasn’t in bed, so she looked around searching for him. He wasn’t there. Maybe he had gone to the main hall to check on the wounded...

Instinctively, she knew something was wrong. She got up, dressing as quickly as she could, and when she didn’t see his sword next to her staff, she knew.

“No! Ben!” She was furious and hurt that he would even consider this solution, let alone act on it. Had he learned nothing? Didn’t he trust her? Had he lost hope so fully?

With Luke’s staff in hand, she ran across the main hall, until she halted at someone calling her name.

“Rey, what happened?” Poe was awake despite the late hour. “I saw Ben passing by a few hours ago.”

“I’m sorry, Poe! No time to explain,” she said, quickly heading to the door.

“Ben left, didn’t he?”

“Yes, and I have to go to him.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No, Poe, it’s too dangerous.”

“Rey, he is my friend. And I’m a soldier. I’ll fight. It’s time we end this.”

“We will help you. We want to fight too,” Rose said from behind her.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment, Rey. Let us fight together,” Finn said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs* No, Ben, don't do this! Don't leave her!!!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	15. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben faces the First Order.

The sky was dark; there was no moonlight or starlight. The fires of Starkiller City burned against the desolate landscape.

Inside the main quarters, the courtyard was alive with activity even though it was the middle of the night. Hux never slept, it seemed; he was always beside his weapon, like a proud master with his preferred pet.

The First Order was now unstoppable, the greatest power in the land, having wiped out almost all of its opponents. Almost.

A thundering noise echoed through the courtyard, momentarily silencing the soldiers going about their duties. Hux turned his head to where the sound had come from, frowning.

_ The gates. Odd... _

Another deep rumble started low then grew louder and louder.

The heavily fortified gate burst open, launching splinters at bystanders across the courtyard. Immediately, the troopers rushed to arms to defend the main quarters.

The dust settled. Behind it, a dark figure with red eyes wielded a red sword.

_ The demon. _

_ Kylo Ren. _

***

They made their way quickly through the empty city to the fallen gates which gave unobstructed access to the First Order’s main quarters.

Despair had almost taken over Rey’s heart completely, but she held onto hope. And onto her faith in her friends. Rose and Finn quickly dismounted and marched towards the blazing scene holding hands, followed by Poe. Rey dismounted Beebee and joined them.

Inside, the warehouse was reduced to rubble, along with it, only traces of the once great weapon lay on the ground. And Ben’s cursed form stood victorious, framed by the fire.

Rey had to stifle a cry from leaving her lungs at the sight of the First Order’s hordes rushing down upon him. Ben, however, fought them off as if they were mere insects, crushing wave after wave. The carnage was almost unbearable to watch. She knew it then, he had lost control. He had become a demon.

_ Oh Force, did I lose him too? _

Before they could react, they were surrounded by Hux and his officers. Poe, Finn, Rose and Rey engaged in fighting as the soldiers attacked, blocking their path.

“Hux! Give up the fight! Let me go to him! He is going to kill us all!” She shouted between strikes of her staff.

“You stupid girl! This is all your fault!” He retorted angrily, but she could hear the panic in his voice.

“I can stop him!” She wasn’t even sure if she could but she pleaded again, almost out of breath as her staff parried another blow from a trooper. “He’ll destroy your entire army!”

Ignoring her, Hux turned to one of his officers. “I want him alive.” The man gave a signal and half of them dutifully marched towards the battlefield.

“You can’t control him! No one can! Please, stop this and let me go to him! Before he kills everyone!”

Shielded behind his captain, fury overtook Hux’s face. “You think you can stop this? The war? With what? Meditation and nice words? Peace is an illusion! And you’re a fool if you believe in it!” Hux fumed, his manic eyes reflecting the fire all around them.

“Go, Rey, stop this.” Poe shouted to her, placing himself between the guards and Rey. Finn quickly ran through the fight and disarmed Hux’s captain, throwing her to the floor, while Rose conjured a spell to melt their weapons.

Rey took her chance and ran towards Ben, running past the soldiers sent to capture him and into the flames.

Crimson eyes turned in her direction. The most horrendous, inhuman sound came out of Ben’s throat as he swung his sword. But before the red blade could reach her flesh, it locked with her staff.

Rey twisted the red sword with her weapon, unbalancing him, who stumbled backwards. Almost immediately, the demon charged again, but she defended his blows, swerving and parrying, empowered by the Force despite the deep panic running through her veins.

“Ben! Listen to my voice! Fight it!” She shouted after avoiding another heavy blow that missed her by a hair, landing on the ground instead with a sharp metallic sound. Ben was already impressively quick, but his demon form was even stronger and faster.

Repeating her signature move, she twisted her body and went for his wrist, disarming him. The red sword flew from his hand, scraping the ground as it slid far from them.

“Ben!!! Fight it!!! Listen to m-” her cry was choked off by his hand constricting her throat. He hoisted her up from the ground by her neck, in the most horrifying flashback of when Snoke did it to her.

“Ben…” she mouthed.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she tried to breathe. The horror of Ben’s warm brown eyes turned red again and his beautiful face twisted with evil was almost too much for her to bear. As her own life began to leave her body, thoughts of him, of the love they shared flashed before her eyes. It couldn’t be over. She couldn’t die like this. Would their greatest fear finally come to pass?

But, for a split second, she saw it: the brown in his eyes flickered.

Harnessing all the willpower she could muster, she reached her hand out and touched his forehead.

***

In the negative image of their world, the Force hummed, as if awaiting her command.

\---

_ “Don’t be like me, Rey. Be compassionate. Show them the light.” _

_ “Fear leads to anger… anger leads to hate… hate leads to suffering.” _

_ “Quiet your mind. And you will see it. The Force will be with you. Always” _

\---

She remembered Luke and his words. He had taught her about love and peace. All the pain, the suffering, the hatred gave way to his teachings as they fuelled her light. Her soul pulsed with it, making the demon release her. He cringed and collapsed to the ground, wailing a twisted sound. She landed on her feet and, when he looked up at her, she saw warm, brown eyes again.

*

Back on his feet, Ben reached out for her, but his body froze against his will, the curse dragging him away from her. In his foolishness and pride, he had made the wrong choice. But now, he finally understood.

He harnessed all his will to live, to be free and pushed against the darkness, joining his power with hers in the light.

*

Their bodies locked in the same position, opposite one another: arms stretched, reaching out, both straining against the pull of the curse, imprisoned inside a spiraling dark sphere.

With nothing left to feed it, the darkness spiraled further and further away from Ben, its grasp peeling away from his soul. Straining with this last effort, they pulled on their bond, pushing the curse away together one last time. When it was almost gone, it exploded and everything went dark.

***

Following the tether, he let her light guide him back. He took a breath before he opened his eyes, meeting hers welling with tears.

“Ben,” she sobbed, her head on his chest.

“Rey,” he replied hoarsely. “It’s over.”

“Yes...”

Rey helped him sit up and kissed him hard, her lips wet.

She suddenly broke the kiss and slammed her closed fist on his chest several times. “You left me! Why would you do that? You promised me you’d fight it! You promised me!” She shouted through her sobs.

A wave of regret and shame hit him. “Rey, f-forgive me, I--”

She lunged at him again, pushing him back to the ground and kissing him some more, crying out of joy and relief, the same that was bursting out of his heart at that moment.

They stopped to catch their breath and he looked at the hazel eyes that he adored. Incredibly, his heart felt lighter. He was free.

He then looked at his right hand and gasped. His scar was gone. Gone!

Poe, Finn and Rose were in awe at what Rey had done. The soldiers had abandoned their posts, most laying down their arms.

The entire base had stopped to witness the first lifting of a curse in history.

***

What was left of the Resistance moved into the destroyed base, vowing to rebuild it. The people chose Poe as the new leader and he, together with Finn and Rose, swore to never let tyranny reign over the land ever again. Hux and his officers were imprisoned, being given a better treatment than Poe would have liked.

Rey was stricken with so many different emotions. Pride was one of them. She was proud of her friends for having been brave enough to fight even when the odds were against them. Of Ben, for meaning to sacrifice himself for others even if misguided. And of herself, for having fulfilled her promise to her master. The war was over, but the new Jedi Order had just begun.

As she said goodbye to her friends, she knew it wasn’t for long. They would see each other soon, she knew. But first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is the most powerful Jedi and the purest!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	16. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Rey and Ben travel back home.

The voyage had already been long and hard, but it didn’t matter to him. He had Rey by his side and he was free. As the landscape changed, the cold gave way to warmer weather and longer days. Ben barely recognized the roads and cities of the war-torn country, but they told him they were getting close.

“What if...” he muttered against Rey’s hair as he held her in his arms at night after they made love. “What if she can’t forgive me? What if she doesn't recognize me?”

She spun around in his arms to face him. “Ben, she is your mother. She will recognize you. She loves you, no matter what.”

After many days, they finally reached his village and the sight was heartbreaking.

The quaint houses and halls he remembered were all but destroyed, having been replaced by poor wooden constructions.

As he passed the gates, a few faces turned to watch them but none recognized him, not that he expected them to; he had been just a boy when he left.

“We’re looking for General Organa,” Ben asked one villager and the man pointed at a building further down the road.

They tied the horses and stood in front of the door. Ben felt Rey’s worried glance on him as he hesitated.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. It opened by itself, revealing a large hall with long, simple tables placed along the length.

At the far end of the room, he saw her. His mother was standing in a circle of people, talking. Her hair had gotten a few streaks of grey and a few wrinkles decorated her beautiful, somber face.

Their entrance forced her eyes to the door. Her smile vanished and her jaw dropped. It took her some time to react, but Ben knew she had recognized him by the way her face changed.

“What’s wrong, ma’am?” asked a woman next to her but Leia didn’t answer, eyes fixed on him.

Slowly, she took the first step towards Ben, who was frozen in a maelstrom of emotions. The entire hall fell into a deep silence, broken only by her steps, that became more rushed until she was about an arm’s length from him.

“Ben?” Her voice broke when she called his name, as if doubting her own eyes.

“Mother,” he said softly, both terrified and hopeful.

Reaching one hand to his face, her sorrowful eyes began to water. When her hand brushed his cheek, he shivered.

“You’re alive!”

“Mother, I’m sorry… forgive me…”

Swiftly, she lunged to hold him, her small frame almost lost against his tall one. But he fell into her arms once again like he used to when he was just a child, and tears took over.

There wasn’t a dry face in the room.

“M-Mother...” It was so hard to even speak, but he felt another piece of his shattered soul shift back into place.

“Shh… it’s alright, Ben, you’re home.”

“F-forgive me,” he begged again. How could one ask for forgiveness for something like this?

“Ben.. It was _ my _ fault--”

“No, mother, no…” Ben held his mother tighter. “No, no, no…”

They abandoned words and only cried together, hoping to express what words could not. 

***

“Mother, meet Rey,” said Ben, after the crying session was over and they managed to speak again.

“Oh, my dear, it’s so wonderful to meet you!” His mother approached her with a warm smile.

“Madam General,” Rey started to bow but was interrupted.

“Oh, no, please, call me Leia!” she said, grabbing Rey into a strong hug. Rey was surprised at first but quickly returned it. “Thank you for bringing my son back home.”

She looked at Leia and realized that Ben had his mother’s eyes.

***

Leia was in awe of the story of what had happened to her son throughout the years. She cried as she listened to how much he had suffered but also smiled when realized that her son was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue about their lives together after the war.

It was the second anniversary of Luke’s death. Two years since he died. Albeit present, the pain was different; it had become dull, no longer taking up all of her being. Luke’s memory was the foundation for building the future. Peace and purpose. A legend, most cherished and loved. Not only by Rey, but also by her apprentices.

The snow was falling outside the window, sprinkling her garden with beautiful white flakes. She felt Ben approaching and his arms wrapped around her wordlessly.

The new Jedi Order was thriving. It was a welcoming place for all, regardless of gender. The first temple - the Skywalker temple - was built in Ben’s village, near their home. Rey had begun training the new generation and had plans to expand the temples across the land once her pupils were ready. The next temple would be at Starkiller City, with Finn and Rose’s help. Through the many letters they exchanged, she learned that Poe had already chosen the spot: right next to the town jail. Poe insisted on making the temple a permanent view for the former general. Finn had begun the task of rehabilitating the troopers into their new lives, trying to heal the wounds between the opposing sides. Rose reopened their workshop and started to teach witchcraft to those who wanted to learn. They had been living together since the war was over, and Rose’s last letter said that she knew she was expecting a girl. And Rey guessed the name even before she read it.

“This is why I like the winter now, it reminds me of when we met,” Ben mused against the skin of her neck, as she gazed at the snow falling outside the window of the temple. “It was like I knew you would save me. Like I knew who you were.”

“Yes, I felt it too,” she spun to meet his eyes. They had changed so much; now harbouring hope and love, despite the lingering sadness of his past.

_ My beautiful dark prince. _

*

Ben and his mother had been trying to make up for lost time. Their shared task of rebuilding the village had served as the perfect common ground on which to piece back together their relationship. It hadn’t been easy, but the love between mother and son was there. Now they were as close as they had once been, despite the emptiness his father's death had left behind. The pain would always be there, but he hoped that, in time, it would heal.

Ben would never be the same boy who grew up in this place. He had become someone solemn and quiet, and there were still days when the weight of his past felt too heavy on his shoulders. However, one thing the curse had never been able to destroy: the light in him. And now he was free again, finally allowed to live.

“You make me so happy, Rey,” and she was the best part of it.

She kissed him, trying to convey how happy he made her, too, and how much she loved him. The snow still fell outside, bringing them good memories.

They would never tire of this.

“You’re not alone,” Ben murmured, gazing into her bright eyes.

“Neither are you,” Rey whispered.

***

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Being a part of this Anthology has been an honor and a privilege. As a non-native English speaker and an inexperienced writer, I appreciated the time and work everyone has put into it. I know this is not as good as the other works certainly are, but I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks again!


End file.
